


La douleur exquise

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Series: Mafia!au [1]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Violence, c'est pas aussi trash que ça en a l'air je vous assure haha, désolée aussi pour les spoilers des pairings, désolée s'il reste des fautes, mafia!au, mort d'un perso principal, tous les thèmes liés à la mafia sont abordés
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout avait commencé six mois auparavant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La douleur exquise

**Author's Note:**

> Saison 1 - La douleur exquise  
> OST: Underground King de Z.Tao  
> Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite bientôt mais je ne peux rien vous promettre!

 

L’armoire s’ouvrit en un craquement et il attrapa ses affaires à la hâte, ne se souciant pas du fait qu’elles soient mises en boule. Il n’était même pas sûr de prendre que ses affaires, il y avait sans doute celles de Junmyeon ou même celles de Luhan mélangées avec les siennes. Sa main se stoppa au-dessus d’une pile. Luhan. Il se mordit la lèvre et continua de balancer des affaires dans un sac. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre.

Jongdae fut interrompu par Junmyeon qui débarqua dans la chambre, paniqué. Junmyeon ferma la porte derrière lui et se précipita sur lui pour le stopper, attrapant ses épaules.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! S’écria-t-il.

\- Je fais du ménage ? Se moqua Jongdae, le repoussant brusquement.

\- Fais pas de conneries Jongdae! Tu peux pas partir comme ça, maintenant ! C’est trop tôt ! Jongdae ! Tu m’écoutes ?! Insista-t-il, se jetant devant le sac pour le stopper.

 Jongdae se figea et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 - Laisse-moi passer. Lança-t-il froidement.

\- Non. Tenta faiblement Junmyeon, déterminé.

La détresse se lisait sur son visage et Jongdae eut un moment de doute. Pourquoi faisait-il ça déjà ? Luhan. Son regard devint noir et il bouscula Junmyeon de toutes ses forces, le jeune homme tombant à terre.

\- Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. Le menaça-t-il.

Son ami se releva et se mit devant la porte, bien décidé à lui barrer la route. Jongdae n’y prêta pas attention, il finit de ranger ses affaires, ferma son sac et se posta devant lui. Ils se fusillèrent du regard mais aucun des deux ne fléchit.

\- Jun. Laisse-moi passer. Répéta-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas. J’ai déjà perdu Yifan et Luhan, je ne veux pas te perdre toi. Confia-t-il, son regard devenant suppliant. Jongdae, s’il te plaît…

\- Je suis désolé…Souffla-t-il.

Junmyeon devait sans doute savoir ce qu’il allait se passer mais il ne fit rien pour l’arrêter. Tout se passa très vite. Jongdae lâcha son sac, attrapa son ami par la gorge pour le faire avancer dans la pièce et lui asséna un violent coup derrière la nuque. Junmyeon tomba à ses pieds, inconscient. Il devait rapidement partir pendant que la voie était libre. Sa décision était stupide et une part de lui le savait mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici, c’était hors de question. Pas après ça.

Tandis qu’il longeait les couloirs, ses souvenirs refirent surface et il accéléra le pas. Le passé était le passé, il devait avancer maintenant. Il espérait que Junmyeon ne le détesterait pas après ce qu’il venait de faire, mais il ne s’inquiétait pas trop pour ça, son ami était incapable de haïr quelqu’un. En revanche, lorsque Zitao retrouverait Junmyeon inconscient et apprendrait ce qu’il s’était passé…ce serait une autre histoire. Zitao n’hésiterait pas à le tuer s’il croisait son chemin, c’était certain.

Pressant le pas, Jongdae sortit de la villa, jeta ses affaires dans sa voiture et partit sans se retourner.

 

 

 

 

Jongdae n’était pas quelqu’un qui prenait ce genre de décision sur un coup de tête, du moins il ne pensait pas être ce genre de personne. Visiblement, il s’était surestimé pendant tout ce temps—ou alors il n’avait pas compris à temps à quel point Luhan comptait pour lui. Si seulement il avait pu lui parler, le revoir une dernière fois. Si seulement il avait été avec lui ce soir-là…Ne disait-on pas qu’avec des « si » on pouvait refaire le monde ? Jongdae en était conscient mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Cela faisait deux semaines qu’il ne pensait qu’à ça.

Pourtant les « si » ne restaient que des « si » et il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps. Il était trop tard.

Finalement, Jongdae réserva une chambre pour la semaine en dehors de la ville. Il voulait se donner du temps pour réfléchir au calme, pour être seul et décider de la marche à suivre. Balançant ses affaires dans un coin, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas. _Et maintenant ?_

 

 

 

 

Zitao serrait la mâchoire tandis qu’il se défoulait sur le sac de boxe. Retrouver Junmyeon inconscient avait été un vrai choc pour le plus jeune. Lorsqu’il était rentré et avait vu son amant étalé par terre, son sang s’était glacé. Il avait immédiatement pensé au pire…après...Luhan. Il avait été soulagé de constater que Junmyeon était simplement inconscient mais cela n’avait pas suffi à apaiser sa colère. S’il croisait ce fils de pute de Jongdae, il le buterait sur le champ.

Junmyeon l’observait en silence, en colère contre lui-même d’avoir laissé partir Jongdae, et d’être resté si longtemps inconscient. Ils avaient déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Quelqu’un avait décidé de leur faire vivre l’enfer et de les faire souffrir un par un, ce n’était pas le moment de se monter les uns contre les autres. L’ennemi gagnait du terrain et réussissait à leur retourner le cerveau si facilement. C’était dangereux et  Junmyeon était inquiet.

Il s’approcha de son amant et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les faisant ensuite glisser sur ses bras. Zitao était tellement tendu. Junmyeon se colla contre son dos et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser sur sa peau en sueur. C’était sa façon de rassurer le plus jeune, et surtout de l’apaiser. Junmyeon était le seul à pouvoir calmer Zitao après tout, celui-ci était têtu et impulsif, il était toujours prêt à bondir et sauter à la gorge du premier venu. Pourtant, avec Junmyeon, il était différent, et le plus âgé était ravi d’être le seul à connaître cet aspect-là de la personnalité de Zitao.

 

 

 

 

Pendant ce temps-là, une silhouette observait les rues agitées de la ville du haut du toit d’un immeuble, sa capuche relevée. Il inspira, ferma les yeux et exhala. Tout ne faisait que commencer.

 

 

 

 

Lorsque Jongdae se réveilla le lendemain, rien n’avait changé. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Tout ce qu’il savait c’était qu’il devait se faire discret et disparaître temporairement. Il devait tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Rester avec le groupe ne l’aiderait pas et ce pour plusieurs raisons : 1) il serait une cible, donc vulnérable, 2) leur ennemi semblait très bien les connaître, trop bien même, Jongdae devait donc agir différemment de d’habitude, 3) prendre du recul lui donnerait la distance nécessaire pour voir les choses sous un autre angle.

Un bruit sourd l’interrompit dans ses pensées soudainement. Immédiatement en alerte, il sortit de son lit plus rapidement qu’il ne fallait pour le dire. Il sauta dans un pantalon, enfila un T-shirt et sortit son arme de sous son oreiller. Puis, il se cacha derrière le mur à côté de la porte et attendit. Il n’eut pas longtemps à attendre, la porte fut transpercée de dizaines de balles, détruisant le lit dans lequel il se trouvait auparavant. Jongdae grinça des dents, la personne derrière la porte savait qu’il l’avait entendue. C’était donc un avertissement.

Lorsque le calme revint, Jongdae se précipita sur son sac, rangea le peu d’affaires qu’il avait sorti, vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, et prit la fuite. Il ignora les questions des clients de l’hôtel ou du personnel et s’échappa par la porte de service.

Il devait disparaître s’il voulait rester en vie.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo soupira pour la énième fois, remuant la cuillère dans la casserole. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était insupportable et maintenant que Jongdae n’était plus là pour sortir une blague stupide l’atmosphère était plus que pesante. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête de partir ainsi, et en fanfare en plus—le contraire aurait été étonnant ceci dit, Jongdae ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, ni discrètement.

\- Et maintenant ? Lança Junmyeon, brisant le silence glacial.

\- Je sais pas vous mais moi j’ai un peu faim. L’interrompit Sehun, gardant une expression neutre.

\- Sehun a raison, le repas est bientôt prêt de toute façon. On réfléchira une fois le ventre plein. Renchérit Kyungsoo.

Ils se mirent tous à table, tous ou presque, Chanyeol ayant disparu de la circulation après l’annonce du départ de Jongdae. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été inséparables, Chanyeol aurait du mal à encaisser le choc. Surtout après Kris. La poitrine de Kyungsoo se serra et il dut contenir son émotion comme il le put. Ce n’était pas le moment, pas ici, pas maintenant, pensa-t-il sombrement.

Finalement, une décision fut prise à l’issu du repas : personne ne devait sortir sans être accompagné. Ils avaient également réaménagé leurs chambres par sécurité. La première nuit fut difficile pour tout le monde. Zitao ne ferma pas l’œil de la nuit, arme en main pour protéger Junmyeon et ses amis. Son amant n’avait rien pu dire. Le lendemain, Junmyeon fut rassuré de savoir que des tours de garde seraient effectués. Au moins Zitao pourrait dormir–ou du moins fermer les yeux et se reposer.

Le premier tour fut voté et Kyungsoo fut désigné, ce qui l’arrangeait car de toute façon il avait perdu le sommeil depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Junmyeon le savait, c’est la raison pour laquelle il accepta sa proposition, lui lançant tout de même un regard inquiet. Kyungsoo hocha la tête, lui sourit pour le rassurer, et la discussion fut close.

Ce soir-là, le dernier couché fut Jongin. Il traina des pieds jusqu’à la table de la cuisine et s’assit en face de Kyungsoo, le visage blême.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Demanda Kyungsoo.

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que mon monde s’écroule, tu le sais bien. Alors, disons qu’en comparaison avec d’autres, ça va. Répondit-il calmement, haussant les épaules.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, le regard perdu dans le vague, avant de reporter son attention sur Kyungsoo. Ses yeux brillaient d’une intensité plutôt rare. La respiration de Kyungsoo se stoppa, ce qu’allait lui dire le plus jeune n’allait pas lui plaire, il le sentait.

\- Tu as déjà eu l’impression que tu ne pouvais faire confiance à personne ? Que les gens en qui tu croyais n’étaient pas ceux qu’ils prétendaient être au final ? Que du jour au lendemain les personnes pour lesquelles tu donnerais ta vie avaient changé sans que tu ne t’en rendes compte ? Questionna-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Jongin ? Souffla Kyungsoo après un petit silence.

\- Je ne sais plus en qui croire. Je n’arrive plus à savoir qui dit la vérité, qui ment. Je ne sais plus qui vous êtes…et ça me fait peur. Confia-t-il, ses poings se crispant sur la table.

Kyungsoo clôt ses paupières. Il comprenait, il avait la même sensation, et il détestait ça. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Jongin pour le rassurer, de plus, il n’avait jamais été un très bon menteur.

\- Quoi que je dise tu ne me croiras pas. Dit-il finalement. N’est-ce pas ?

\- J’aimerais te croire, vous croire, mais mon instinct me l’interdit. Avoua-t-il avec regret. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, que tu nous le caches à tous.

\- Ce n’est pas-

\- Je sais. Kris. Mais si tu as été capable de nous cacher ça pendant des mois, tu es capable de nous cacher bien plus de choses, et je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Expliqua Jongin, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Je peux pas, désolé.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Kyungsoo seul avec ses remords. Peut-être auraient-ils dû être plus francs, mais c’était trop tard de toute façon. Kris n’était plus là.

 

 

 

 

Sehun était emmitouflé dans sa couverture lorsque Jongin entra dans la chambre. Il jeta un œil sur le lit vide de Chanyeol, près de la fenêtre, et soupira. Jongin éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous les draps avec Sehun, se collant à son dos. Celui-ci grogna et se tourna vers lui, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

\- Tout va bien ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, rendors-toi. Répondit-il, déposant un baiser contre son crâne.

Sehun hocha la tête et se pelotonna davantage contre lui, soupirant d’aise. Jongin sourit pour lui-même et resserra sa prise sur lui. Il ne devait pas flancher, il avait quelqu’un à protéger.

 

 

 

 

Tout avait commencé six mois auparavant.

Ils étaient douze. Douze membres d’un clan mafieux qui régnait sur la capitale sud-coréenne. Ils étaient craints par beaucoup bien qu’ils soient discrets, _justement parce qu’ils étaient discrets_ , et surtout très secrets. Personne ne connaissait leurs identités à part les membres eux-mêmes. Ils évoluaient en cercle fermé, répartis en paires et par quartier. Chaque paire avait un rôle bien précis, ses propres hommes de main, son quartier et surtout sa spécialité. Ils prenaient leurs propres décisions, en consultant s’ils le souhaitaient les autres membres.

(Les conseils de certains étaient bien évidemment plus écoutés que d’autres, mais dans le fond la décision finale appartenait à chacun d’entre eux.)

Aucun leader n’avait été désigné, cela évitait les conflits et les complications. Et cela évitait surtout aux membres de se battre pour obtenir le pouvoir. Ils devaient être solidaires. C’était leur force.

Six mois auparavant, quelque chose d’inhabituel s’était produit cependant, un des membres avait disparu sans laisser de trace, sans donner d’explications. Ils avaient beau eu cherché, personne ne l’avait trouvé. C’était comme s’il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Ce membre, c’était Kris, le partenaire de Chanyeol.

Ce qui avait été le plus étrange dans cette histoire c’était que dans l’organisation Kris était l’un des moins dangereux des membres, et son quartier était l’un des plus calmes. Si Chanyeol était un prodige des armes à feux, Kris, lui n’avait jamais été fan des armes et de la violence et s’occupait davantage des négociations. Il arrivait à charmer de nombreux clients potentiels avec son physique de mannequin et son calme légendaire. Chanyeol, lui, prenait le relai avec des méthodes plus radicales lorsque ça tournait mal ou lorsque les mots doux de Kris n’étaient pas suffisants.   

Bref, ces deux-là étaient les négociateurs du clan. De ce fait, il était étrange qu’on s’en prenne à l’un deux, et particulièrement à Kris.

La seule fois où ils avaient trouvé une piste solide, après deux mois de recherches, avait été grâce à Luhan. Mais ses contacts avaient été sauvagement abattus avant même qu’ils n’aient pu divulguer l’information. Luhan s’était senti coupable et avait perdu l’appétit pendant plusieurs semaines, ne comprenant pas la raison de toute cette violence. 

Lorsque deux semaines auparavant Luhan avait à son tour disparu, dans leur bâtiment et laissant des traces de sang derrière lui, la tension avait été à son paroxysme. Quelque chose se tramait, et ça n’annonçait rien de bon.

 

 

 

 

48 heures après le départ de Jongdae, les membres commençaient à douter de tout et de tout le monde, se jetant des regards furtifs à la recherche du moindre indice. Jongin était celui qui était le plus sur ses gardes et même la main de Sehun sur sa cuisse ne le détendait pas. Chanyeol ne levait pas la tête de son assiette, Baekhyun était silencieux (Baekhyun n’était _jamais_ silencieux), et Zitao avait enroulé son bras autour de Junmyeon, le collant à lui et l’éloignant le plus possible de Kyungsoo, assis à côté de lui.

Bref, la confiance régnait.

\- Est-ce que ça va durer longtemps ces enfantillages ? Demanda Minseok, assis en bout de table.

Kyungsoo fut étonné de l’entendre parler, Minseok n’ouvrait quasiment jamais la bouche, mais il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il fallait que quelqu’un brise la glace et personne d’autre que lui n’était mieux placé pour le faire.

\- Que proposes-tu ? Répondit Junmyeon, toujours prêt à discuter et arranger les choses.

\- Un tour de table, chacun a le droit de s’exprimer et de dire ce qu’il pense. Personne ne coupe personne, d’accord ? Proposa Minseok, regardant tour à tour chaque membre.

Lorsqu’ils hochèrent la tête, il poursuivit par un « Kyungsoo, commence s’il te plaît ».

\- Je pense…Commença-t-il, hésitant. Je pense qu’on devrait être francs les uns avec les autres, pas de secrets. Quelqu’un essaie de nous déstabiliser et de nous monter les uns contre les autres. On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble, tout ne peut pas partir en fumée du jour au lendemain si ?

Il croisa le regard de Jongin, et soupira, baissant les yeux.

\- Minseok a raison, on doit être honnêtes les uns envers les autres. Alors je vais commencer, je vous ai caché quelque chose depuis plusieurs mois. Avoua Kyungsoo, mal à l’aise. Kris…Kris et moi, on était ensemble.

\- Quoi ? S’écria Sehun, étonné.

\- On ne voulait pas le dire…parce que…parce qu’on ne voulait pas que nos relations changent, on préférait que ça reste entre nous. Je ne sais pas trop, ça s’est fait comme ça, on n’a pas réfléchi…et je ne pensais pas que ça créerait autant de…malentendus. Conclut-il en regardant Jongin droit dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, détournant le regard honteusement. Sehun remarqua leur échange et fronça les sourcils mais n’ajouta rien, prenant simplement la main de Jongin dans la sienne. Chanyeol avait relevé les yeux et regardait Kyungsoo étrangement, comme s’il n’y croyait pas.

\- Depuis longtemps ? Tenta-t-il maladroitement.

\- Environ 9 mois avant son départ. Confia Kyungsoo, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Minseok se racla la gorge et fit un signe de tête à Junmyeon pour qu’il continue.

\- Je vais être bref…Je suis désolé d’avoir laissé Jongdae partir aussi facilement, j’aurais voulu pouvoir le retenir. Souffla-t-il, un air coupable sur le visage.

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute, cet abruti t’a même assommé pour partir, personne n’aurait pu le faire changer d’avis. Marmonna Zitao, lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Zitao. Fit Minseok d’une voix autoritaire.

\- Je promets de ne pas le tuer si je le vois, ça vous va ? Grommela-t-il à contre cœur.

Satisfait par sa réponse, Minseok se tourna vers Baekhyun.

\- Des rumeurs ont circulé dans mon quartier, je pense qu’il serait important de rester unis et de faire front ensemble. On ne doit pas s’éparpiller et laisser cette histoire tout détruire, ce sera le chaos sinon. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Baekhyun a raison, on devrait se concentrer sur ce qui est important. Poursuivit Chanyeol sur un ton déterminé.

\- Parce que Kris, Luhan et Jongdae ne sont pas importants ? Répliqua Jongin, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

\- Sors pas les crocs Jongin, ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais y faire grand-chose. Lança Chanyeol, haussant un sourcil.

Jongin chercha à se lever mais Sehun l’en empêcha, tandis que Junmyeon les regardait tour à tour d’un air paniqué. Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre. Ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Jongin d’agir ainsi. Que cherchait-il à faire en provoquant Chanyeol ainsi ? Le plus jeune avait une idée derrière la tête c’était certain, mais quoi ? Kyungsoo était inquiet, il ne voulait pas que Jongin fasse cavalier seul et se mette en danger inutilement.

\- Yixing ? Reprit Minseok.

\- Je suis un peu du même avis que Baekhyun, nous devrions nous concentrer sur nos quartiers et limiter les dégâts. Si ces disparitions s’ébruitent davantage ce sera difficile de garder le contrôle. On peut toujours chercher des informations en même temps, mais il faut rester discret. Dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

Minseok lui sourit. Heureusement qu’ils avaient Yixing, la voix de la raison.

 

 

 

 

Le premier débordement arriva deux jours plus tard lors d’un deal entre le clan et un de ses fidèles clients. Des individus s’introduisirent dans l’entrepôt et tentèrent de s’emparer de la drogue et de l’argent. Heureusement, Minseok était préparé et avait demandé à Zitao et Jongin de l’accompagner. Leurs hommes réussirent à venir à bout des intrus sans trop de difficultés, et sans trop de dégâts – juste quelques égratignures pour Jongin puisqu’il se tenait derrière la porte.

Cependant, leur réputation venait de prendre un sacré coup. Leur client ne leur ferait peut-être plus confiance et si l’incident s’ébruitait ce qui serait vraiment mauvais pour les affaires. Si Kris avait été là, le problème aurait été réglé rapidement, mais sans leur négociateur il était difficile de rattraper le coup.  
  
Minseok se demandait comment ces hommes avaient pu être au courant du lieu de rendez-vous. Une fuite du côté du client était possible mais peu probable puisqu’il était mis au courant du lieu que trente minutes auparavant. La seule explication possible était donc une fuite interne au clan, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Jongin et Zitao partageaient évidemment son avis, tous deux étant sur place avec lui après tout, mais aucun des trois n’en parla ouvertement.

 

 

 

 

Le deuxième débordement fut plus grave car il se passa lors d’une soirée entre les hommes de mains du clan et il y eut des morts. Par chance, aucun des leaders ne s’y trouvaient, mais cela revenait au même. Quelqu’un visait le clan. Quelqu’un cherchait à les détruire, tuant des innocents au passage, et c’était inacceptable. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester les bras croisés.

Ils renforcèrent la sécurité lors de leurs sorties, leurs hommes restèrent sur leur garde jour et nuit, et plus de soirées, plus de sorties, plus aucun risque ne fut pris. Sehun fut chargé de contrôler les caméras de la ville, et de chercher des informations – il était leur petit génie de l’informatique après tout. Jongin restait près de lui, agissant comme son garde du corps, malgré les moqueries de certains. « Que veux-tu qui lui arrives derrière son écran ? », lui avait lancé Chanyeol, levant les yeux au ciel. Jongin n’avait pas cillé et n’avait pas répondu.

Kyungsoo, lui, comprenait. Jongin n’avait pas été là pour Kris, Luhan et Jongdae, il était hors de question qu’il prenne le risque de perdre Sehun. Kyungsoo savait que le plus jeune se sentait coupable, tout comme lui ou Baekhyun qui vérifiait les verrous trois à cinq fois avant d’aller dormir, ou Junmyeon qui portait une arme sur lui alors qu’il détestait ça. Même Minseok vérifiait qu’ils étaient tous dans leur chambre avant d’aller dormir, comme un père le ferait avec ses enfants.

Tous étaient attentifs au moindre détail et sur leur garde.

Ou peut-être pas tous.

 

 

 

  

Une fois la lumière éteinte, il attendit que ses camarades de chambre s’endorment pour sortir. Il avait gardé ses habits avant de se glisser au lit et n’avait qu’à attraper ses chaussures, ce qu’il fit rapidement. Il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et monta sur le toit. Son portable vibra dans sa poche peu de temps après et il lâcha un soupir.

\- Allo ? Fit-il d’une voix dure.

\- C’est moi. Répondit la voix fatiguée de son interlocuteur.

 

 

 

 

Personne ne connaissait réellement le passé de Jongin dans le clan. Personne ne savait qui il était réellement non plus mais il en était de même pour tous, chacun avait ses secrets et tout le monde respectait ça. C’était un accord tacite entre eux.

Tout ce qu’ils savaient sur Jongin n’était que des rumeurs, des bribes d’informations récoltées à droite et à gauche mais rien de précis et d’aucune source fiable. La rumeur disait  qu’il était orphelin (certains pensaient qu’il avait même assassiné sa famille), qu’il s’était entrainé très tôt au combat et qu’il maniait les armes comme personne à 16 ans déjà. Il avait apparemment reçu un entrainement commando mais personne ne savait où, comment, avec qui et surtout dans quel but.

Pas de famille, pas d’amis, pas d’attache. Jongin était aussi libre que l’air. Il n’avait rien à perdre et cela le rendait bien plus dangereux que n’importe quel autre membre. Du moins c’était vrai avant _Sehun_.

Sehun était la dernière recrue du clan, il était un de ses petits génies en informatique que personne ne soupçonnait, menant une vie paisible et tranquille dans un quartier huppé de la ville. Issu d’une famille plutôt aisée et bien rangée, Sehun était souvent livré à lui-même et s’était découvert un passe-temps hors du commun : les ordinateurs. Jeune étudiant sans histoire, il s’était cependant mis en danger sans le savoir tandis qu’il accédait à certaines données confidentielles. Et illégales.

Sehun s’amusait à prendre le contrôle des vidéos surveillances de certains immeubles ou quartiers et à espionner les gens lorsqu’il se trouvait devant son écran. Jusque-là, rien de bien méchant, bien que ce soit illégale – atteinte à la vie privée entre autre. Le problème qui s’était posé alors fut une erreur de sa part, une erreur idiote même, mais Sehun n’était qu’un gamin immature ne mesurant pas les conséquences que pouvaient engendrer ses actes. Tandis qu’il hackait les vidéos d’un club de strip-tease – adolescent en recherche d’exotisme et de sensation oblige – il avait assisté au massacre d’une bonne dizaine de personnes lors d’un deal. Et, persuadé d’être intouchable, il avait eu la mauvaise idée d’envoyer les données à la police.

Il n’avait cependant pas imaginé que les flics étaient des ripoux et que certains balanceraient l’info aux criminels en question. Résultat des courses, Sehun s’était fait suivre et observer pendant quelques jours et avait échappé de peu à un kidnapping.  Il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur car Minseok avait eu vent de ses prouesses et avait trouvé cela fort amusant. Lorsqu’il en avait parlé au reste du clan, ils s’étaient tous mis d’accord sur le fait qu’ils avaient besoin de ses talents – 50% de son recrutement était dû à ses talents d’hacker et  50% pour son audace.

D’un commun accord, il avait été décidé que Sehun ferait équipe avec Jongin, les deux jeunes hommes pourtant très différents se complétaient à la perfection. Sehun et Jongin étaient le jour et la nuit. Cependant, contre toute attente ils s’étaient très vite entendus. Sehun insufflait de la vie à Jongin, et Jongin protégeait l’innocence et la candeur du plus jeune. Leur relation était spéciale, unique. Ils n’étaient pas de simples partenaires, ils n’étaient pas non plus de simples amis, ou encore amants, et eux-mêmes ne savaient même pas expliquer leur lien – ils étaient _eux_.  Et c’était tout.

Quelque chose s’était passé dès le premier jour de leur rencontre, et après cinq ans de « vie commune » ils étaient devenus inséparables. Jongin donnerait sa vie pour Sehun, et si malheureusement cela arrivait un jour, Sehun vivrait pour Jongin.

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon sortait juste de la douche et s’était installé à califourchon sur les genoux de Zitao pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Lui qui avait espéré le distraire, il s’était vite rendu compte que Zitao bien que présent physiquement n’était pas vraiment _présent_. Le plus jeune gardait une main libre, paré à toute éventualité, l’autre caressant la hanche pale de son amant distraitement.

Le plus âgé recula son visage, agacé.

\- Zitao, mets-y du tiens aussi. Lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé, j’y arrive pas. Avoua-t-il sombrement, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais juste oublier pour quelques minutes ? Juste le temps de…Insista Junmyeon, lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu.

Zitao se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres. Satisfait, Junmyeon sourit de toutes ses dents et fit glisser sa bouche sur sa peau chaude, déposant une myriade de baisers sur son cou et son torse. Autant dire qu’il était bien décidé à profiter du corps de son amant ce soir.

Malgré son envie et sa détermination à toute épreuve il dut cependant admettre sa défaite lorsqu’il remarqua l’air absent et perturbé du plus jeune. Ses lèvres jusque-là posées sur les abdominaux du plus jeune s’entrouvrirent légèrement tandis qu’il expirait lourdement contre sa peau.

Ce n’était pas encore pour ce soir.

Il se redressa, se leva pour éteindre la lumière et puis revint pour se faufiler sous les draps sans un mot. Il était déçu, frustré et blessé.

Zitao ne broncha pas et resta longtemps dans la même position, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

 

 

 

 

La porte s’ouvrit dans un craquement et une silhouette entra dans la pièce. Il était un peu plus de 5h du matin, le jour commençait à se lever et la lumière traversait les carreaux, illuminant l’intérieur de la pièce.

\- Où t’étais ? Résonna la voix de Jongin.

La silhouette se figea puis se retourna, abaissant sa capuche. Chanyeol lança un regard noir au plus jeune et retira ses chaussures, le plus naturellement possible, comme s’il n’avait pas essayé de se glisser dans la maison comme un voleur à peine une minute avant.

\- Je t’ai posé une question. Reprit Jongin sur un ton acide.

\- Et je n’ai rien à te dire. Grogna Chanyeol.

Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, son regard était glacial, méchant. Une aura meurtrière se dégageait de lui. Jongin grinça des dents et s’avança vers lui à toute vitesse, le plaquant contre la première surface solide accessible – la table. Trop surpris, Chanyeol ne réagit pas tout de suite, laissant échapper un simple « hey » bruyant lorsque son dos cogna douloureusement contre le bois de la table. Jongin voyait rouge.

\- T’étais où bordel ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau. Je ne sais pas comment t’as fait pour échapper à la vigilance des autres mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Chanyeol ne répondit pas et le défia du regard. Comprenant que Chanyeol ne parlerait pas et qu’il s’enfermerait davantage dans son mutisme s’il continuait, Jongin le relâcha avec regrets.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais je ne te laisserai pas mettre en danger tout le monde, et quoi que tu caches, je le saurai. Menaça-t-il, le pointant du doigt.

Le plus âgé sourit en coin et le repoussa violemment.

\- Rêve toujours. Sourit-il méchamment.

Il disparut vers les escaliers sans regarder derrière lui tandis que Jongin fulminait, fusillant son dos du regard. Il fut surpris de voir Kyungsoo apparaître dans l’embrassure de la porte à peine une minute après que Chanyeol soit parti. Il était encore en pyjama et observait Jongin attentivement, s’approchant lentement du plus jeune.

\- Tu nous as entendus ? Questionna le plus jeune, détournant le regard.

\- Difficile de ne pas vous entendre avec tout ce bordel. Chanyeol pense sérieusement qu’il est discret ? Remarqua-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

Ceci arracha un sourire à Jongin.

\- Apparemment. Dit-il simplement, appuyant ses fesses contre la table.

Kyungsoo soupira légèrement, puis afficha un air plus sérieux.

\- Tu es fatigué Jongin, et tu deviens parano. Arrête de tous nous traiter comme des ennemis, ça ne fera qu’empirer les choses. Conseilla-t-il, fixant le plus jeune longuement.

\- Et moi je pense que tu prends les choses trop à la légère. Ne sois pas aveuglé par ces dernières années, Kyungsoo. Tu devrais même être le plus méfiant de nous…avec ce qu’il s’est passé avec Kris…Expliqua le plus jeune calmement.

Kyungsoo fronça les sourcils, visiblement offensé par ses propos. Il se lécha les lèvres et se posta juste devant Jongin, levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Ecoutes moi attentivement, Kim Jongin. Je suis dans le clan depuis plus longtemps que toi, je connais certains membres depuis que je sais marcher alors je ne te laisserai pas parler ainsi de mes amis, de ceux que je considère comme ma famille. Est-ce clair ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Es-tu sûr de les connaître aussi bien que tu le prétends ? Rétorqua Jongin sur la défensive.

Le plus âgé serra la mâchoire mais ne répondit pas, s’éloignant de Jongin sans un mot. Le plus jeune le suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse de son champ de vision, puis souffla, exténué. Il lui tardait que Junmyeon se lève pour qu’il puisse aller dormir…

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo referma doucement la porte derrière lui et posa son front contre celle-ci. Malgré ce qu’il venait de dire à Jongin, il n’était pas non plus si rassuré que ça. Kyungsoo connaissait Chanyeol depuis toujours, tout comme Kris. Il n’était pas idiot, il savait que son ami de longue date lui cachait quelque chose mais il lui faisait confiance. Si Chanyeol ne disait rien c’est qu’il devait avoir une bonne raison. S’il n’en parlait pas à Kyungsoo, c’était sûrement pour son bien. Personne n’arriverait à le faire douter de son ami, personne. Il sentait que les choses allaient se compliquer désormais, et il ne savait pas très bien ce qui allait se passer dans les jours à venir mais une chose était sûre, il serait toujours aux côté de Chanyeol quoi qu’il advienne.

Chanyeol et lui avaient grandi ensemble, Kyungsoo se souvenait encore de ce petit garçon mis à l’écart par les autres. En même temps, il n’y avait que Park Chanyeol pour être passionné par les ferrets. Chanyeol avait toujours été spécial, unique dans son genre, et il avait piqué la curiosité de Kyungsoo dès les premiers jours de classe. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis, même s’ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment, se contentant de jouer côte à côte en silence. Leur amitié avait débuté de façon peu orthodoxe c’est vrai, mais le lien qu’ils avaient développés était solide, inébranlable et sacré.  

Les deux compères ne s’étaient plus quittés, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble que ce soit à l’école, en dehors, pendant les vacances...Ils se voyaient tous les jours sans exception. Au collège, Chanyeol avait été le premier à savoir que Kyungsoo n’était pas vraiment intéressé par les filles comme il le devrait. Chanyeol était également son premier baiser. Avec du recul Kyungsoo savait que c’était stupide de sa part d’avoir accepté la proposition du plus âgé lorsqu’il s’était invité chez lui un soir lui lançant un « tu veux pas essayer de m’embrasser pour voir ? pour être sûr ? », mais à cette époque-là Kyungsoo était confus, il se sentait seul, anormal, et il ne pouvait pas refuser cette opportunité. Il avait secrètement espéré ne pas aimer ce baiser.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, il avait aimé. Chanyeol n’avait pas vraiment eu de réaction et encore aujourd’hui Kyungsoo ne savait pas réellement ce qu’il en avait pensé. Ce fut la confirmation pour lui qu’il aimait vraiment les garçons et il était bien trop occupé à paniquer pour prêter attention à la réaction de son ami. Chanyeol n’avait rien dit de spécial, il avait même été plutôt silencieux, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien.

Au lycée, du haut de ses 1m86, Kris avait débarqué dans leur vie sans crier gars. Aucun des deux amis ne l’attendait, et pourtant, il était rapidement devenu une évidence, s’imposant à eux comme une révélation, comme une pièce manquante de leur duo. Kyungsoo n’avait pas mis longtemps à tomber sous le charme du jeune homme, se rendant vite compte que son apparence froide, hautaine et cool n’était qu’une vaste supercherie. Kris et Chanyeol étaient devenus inséparables, tout comme l’étaient Chanyeol et Kyungsoo, seuls Kris et Kyungsoo partageaient une relation ambiguë. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de tension entre eux sans qu’aucun ne tente quoi que ce soit – et ce pendant plusieurs années.

Puis des années plus tard ils avaient enfin craqué. Et ils avaient été heureux de se trouver enfin après tant d’années à se chercher.

 

 

 

  

Junmyeon n’adressa pas la parole à Zitao lorsqu’il se réveilla, s’enfermant immédiatement dans la salle de bain sans un mot. C’était puérile certes mais il s’en fichait. Il voulait juste penser à autre chose lorsqu’il était dans les bras de son amant, était-ce trop demander ? Apparemment oui. Il s’éternisa sous la douche, profitant de l’eau chaude pour se détendre même si ses pensées ne le laissaient pas tranquille.

La porte s’ouvrit et il rouvrit les yeux, ne se retournant pas pour autant. Il entendit des bruits de vêtements. Un courant d’air. Puis un corps chaud se colla contre son dos, des bras s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille et un baiser fut déposé contre son cou.

\- Bonjour. Murmura Zitao, encore à moitié endormi.

\- Bonjour. Souffla Junmyeon.

Il se dégagea de l’étreinte de son homme et continua de se rincer comme si de rien n’était. Zitao resta silencieux et ne chercha pas à le toucher, laissant échapper un soupir lorsque Junmyeon ne lui laissa même pas la place pour profiter du jet d’eau. Il jura dans sa barbe et sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Junmyeon se mordit la lèvre. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû agir ainsi, il le savait, mais il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher.

Lorsqu’il fut fin prêt et qu’il sortit, la chambre était vide. Aucune trace de Zitao. Le lit avait même été fait. C’est donc le cœur lourd qu’il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine, sachant pertinemment que Zitao allait sans aucun doute l’ignorer.

Dans la cuisine, Minseok se faisait du café, discutant à voix basse avec Baekhyun tandis que Kyungsoo déjeunait tranquillement à table. Sehun n’était pas encore levé – comme d’habitude, le plus jeune se levait toujours en dernier. Et Jongin devait s’être couché pour rattraper sa nuit. Chanyeol aussi manquait à l’appel, c’était de plus en plus fréquent ces temps-ci. Tout le monde l’avait remarqué mais personne n’en parlait. Junmyeon avait rapidement vu le changement d’attitude de Chanyeol, celui-ci était devenu plus distant, plus froid avec les membres depuis la disparition de Kris. Cela s’était aggravé avec la disparition de Luhan, puis le départ de Jongdae.

Pour en revenir à son amant, Junmyeon l’aperçut assis au bout de la table, mangeant avec appétit. Se léchant les lèvres, Junmyeon salua tout le monde d’un simple « bonjour », se servit une tasse de café – bien noir – et se dirigea timidement vers son homme. Si Zitao le vit approcher il ne le montra pas, continuant de manger tranquillement. Seule sa jambe qui bougeait sous la table trahissait sa nervosité.

Junmyeon posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour stopper son mouvement, et la caressa lentement. Zitao stoppa ses mouvements. Posant délicatement sa tasse sur la table, le plus âgé s’assit à ses côtés et se tourna vers lui, s’approchant pour lui chuchoter quelques mots d’excuses.

\- Je suis désolé, j’ai été idiot de réagir comme ça. Chuchota-t-il. Je sais qu’on est tous à cran, je n’aurais pas dû…

Il se mordit la lèvre et ne finit pas sa phrase, portant toute son attention sur le visage de Zitao. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et hocha simplement la tête. Ce n’était pas ce qu’attendait Junmyeon mais c’était déjà un début, et ça suffirait pour le moment.

 

 

 

 

Des pas précipités s’approchaient de lui, il ne réfléchit pas et se mit à courir aussi vite qu’il le put, se dissimulant derrière des poubelles dans une ruelle _. Putain de merde mais ils peuvent pas me lâcher ?_ Pensa-t-il pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Depuis qu’un de ses indics lui avait donné une piste solide Jongdae se faisait suivre et il n’aimait pas ça. Il n’avait pas pu approcher l’endroit où il devait se rendre et c’était un gros problème. Il sentait qu’il se rapprochait de quelque chose, il savait qu’il était proche du but. Si seulement ces connards ne le suivaient pas… ! Il décida d’abandonner pour l’instant, c’était devenu trop dangereux pour lui et il n’avait personne pour assurer ses arrières. Il lui fallait un plan pour rentrer dans l’établissement, et vite.

Cela faisait déjà plus d’un mois qu’il avait quitté le QG et toutes ses pistes n’avaient rien donné jusque-là. Cependant, il ne s’était pas laissé abattre et continuait de chercher son ami sans relâche prenant soin de ne pas trahir son clan et de ne pas révéler son identité.

Son indic lui avait parlé d’un club de strip-tease où se retrouvaient les membres influents de leur clan ennemi (ils en avaient certes plusieurs mais celui-ci était le plus dangereux). Quelqu’un aurait reconnu Luhan et il serait détenu au sous-sol du club d’après ses sources. Si c’était bel et bien le cas, Jongdae devait entrer par n’importe quel moyen et sortir Luhan de là.

Il était possible qu’il n’y soit pas ou plus, Jongdae le savait parfaitement, mais il n’avait pas le choix : il devait prendre le risque. S’il était question de Luhan, et s’il y avait une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, qu’il se trouve là-dedans alors Jongdae devait y entrer et le voir de ses propres yeux. A n’importe quel prix.

L’occasion se présenta enfin tard le soir, les rues étaient bondées et il était plus facile de se fondre dans la masse. Jongdae s’était habillé en costume de soirée, il avait enfilé une paire de lunette carré lui donnant un air plus strict et s’était coiffé différemment pour pouvoir entrer. Il avait réussi plus facilement qu’il ne l’aurait cru et avait tenté de se faufiler entre les gens pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui, discutant à droite et à gauche, charmant quelques serveuses par-ci par-là.

Il repéra l’accès au sous-sol et attendit le meilleur moment pour agir. Il avait remarqué que lorsque les serveuses prenaient leur pause, elles empruntaient cette même porte. Jongdae n’eut plus qu’à surveiller les serveuses et de retenir la porte avec son pied avant qu’elle ne se referme complètement derrière l’une d’elles. Il attendit 30 secondes, le temps que la serveuse ait descendu les marches, puis se glissa à travers la porte, la refermant correctement derrière lui cette fois-ci.

Les marches étaient plutôt grandes et éclairées, ce ne fut donc pas difficile pour lui de se rendre au sous-sol. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir plus d’agents de sécurité mais il n’allait pas s’en plaindre, peut-être qu’une réunion important ou qu’un deal se déroulait en ce moment même à l’étage au-dessus, dans tous les cas c’était une chance pour lui.

Lorsqu’il fut en bas, trois portes s’offraient à lui. Celle où était inscrit « staff only » ne lui inspira pas confiance, cela devait être la salle de repos, il n’y trouverait rien. La deuxième était entrouverte et la pièce semblait plongée dans le noir, ce n’était pas la bonne non plus, ils n’auraient pas laissé la porte ouverte et sans surveillance s’ils avaient quelque chose à cacher. La troisième était blindée. Bingo ! Pensa-t-il, souriant.

Il colla son oreille à la porte mais aucun son ne filtrait à travers l’épaisseur de celle-ci. Il se mit à genoux pour voir par-dessous mais il n’y avait pas assez d’espace entre le sol et la porte pour qu’il distingue quoi que ce soit. Finalement, il décida d’employer les grands moyens. Il sortit son arme de son pantalon, enleva la sécurité et abaissa la poignée. A sa plus grande surprise, la porte n’était pas verrouillée de l’extérieur. Il inspira un bon coup et ouvrit.

Rien. Cela donnait sur un autre couloir. Il l’emprunta, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Il y avait encore trois portes, il les ouvrit une à une. La première était une cuisine, la deuxième un salon aménagé et la troisième devait certainement être une chambre. Celle-ci était fermée à clé.

Jongdae fit une pause, _et maintenant ?_ Il se mordilla la lèvre puis se décida, _qui ne tente rien n’a rien !_ Il força la serrure et entra, refermant la porte derrière lui en douceur. La pièce était grande, il y avait un canapé et une télévision juste en face de lui, des verres étaient encore posés sur la table basse et une mauvaise odeur de cigare empestait la pièce. Il s’avança lentement lorsqu’il apperçut une ouverture sur sa gauche. Il pencha la tête et vit un lit vide. Personne ne semblait présent. Il souffla et s’approcha du lit, celui-ci était encore défait. Des traces rouges attirèrent son attention et il fronça les sourcils, du sang ?

Il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir davantage, quelqu’un s’était collé à lui et cherchait à l’étrangler. Il se débattit et réussit à donner un coup de coude dans l’estomac de son attaquant, le faisant relâcher sa prise et reculer. Jongdae en profita pour se retourner et pointa son arme en direction de l’intrus.

\- Luhan ? Souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Ledit Luhan releva ses yeux embués vers lui, toujours plié en deux au sol. Ce qui était étrange puisque Jongdae n’avait pas tant de force que ça.

\- Jongdae ? Qu’est-ce que…tu fais là ? Grogna-t-il, grimaçant de douleur.

\- Putain Luhan, je t’ai cherché partout ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es blessé ? Questionna-t-il rapidement, abaissant son arme pour soutenir son ami.

Luhan posa sa main sur son avant-bras et acquiesça. Il était pale et son visage était déformé par la douleur. Jongdae l’entraîna jusqu’au canapé et le fit asseoir lentement, l’observant attentivement. Le plus âgé était habillé d’un simple T-shirt et d’un pantalon de coton, ses bras étaient couverts de bleus, d’équimoses,  et d’hématomes. Jongdae ne voulait même pas imaginer l’état du reste de son corps. Seul son visage avait été épargné : il avait simplement la lèvre inférieure fendue.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? Souffla Jongdae, osant à peine poser sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je me suis fait embusquer. Ils étaient bien préparés et je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant…J’ai été con. Soupira-t-il, baissant les yeux.

\- Tu es gravement blessé ? Ils t’ont fait du mal ? S’inquiéta le plus jeune, son regard se promenant de haut en bas à la recherche d’indices, de blessures.

Luhan détourna le regard et secoua la tête.

\- Rien de grave. Répondit-il finalement.

\- Allons-nous-en. Enchaina Jongdae, le soulevant par la taille.

\- Comment veux-tu qu’on passe inaperçus ? Tu as un plan au moins ? Où sont les autres ? Bredouilla Luhan, perplexe.

Jongdae se stoppa net et Luhan grogna de douleur, le plus jeune avait un peu trop resserré sa prise sur sa hanche endolorie.

\- Désolé. Chuchota-t-il, posant son front contre son épaule. Il n’y a que moi.

\- Quoi ? S’écria Luhan, mettant sa main devant sa bouche lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait parlé trop fort.

\- Je suis tout seul, je t’expliquerai plus tard, d’abord on doit sortir d’ici rapidement…et vivants. S’empressa-t-il de dire, mal à l’aise.

Il retira sa veste de costume et la fit enfiler à Luhan pour que sa tenue paraisse un peu plus habillée, ce n’était pas l’idéal mais c’était déjà mieux que rien. Il espérait que les gens seraient trop occupés pour les remarquer. Ils montèrent les escaliers lentement puis inspirèrent un bon coup devant la porte. Jongdae serrait la main de Luhan dans la sienne car si quelque chose tournait mal ils devaient courir et hors de question que Jongdae laisse Luhan derrière.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les gens, se collant l’un à l’autre. D’un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait croire qu’ils étaient un jeune couple, rien de plus. Le visage de Luhan était niché dans le creux du cou de Jongdae pour dissimuler son identité et Jongdae le maintenait fermement contre lui pour le protéger et le faire avancer. Il sentait la respiration haletante et les gémissements de douleur de Luhan contre son cou et il détestait ça mais ils n’avaient pas le choix. C’était une question de vie ou de mort.

Lorsque Jongdae aperçut un vigile se diriger vers eux, il se tourna vers Luhan et colla ses lèvres contre sa joue, toutes proches des lèvres du plus âgé, pour donner l’impression qu’ils s’embrassaient. L’homme passa et Jongdae attendit quelques secondes avant de se détacher de Luhan et de l’entraîner vers la sortie.

Luhan eut juste le temps de monter dans le taxi que des hommes armés sortaient du club, fonçant droit sur eux. Apparemment ils s’étaient rendus compte de quelque chose finalement…Jongdae sauta dans le taxi et hurla au chauffeur de démarrer, obligeant Luhan à se baisser sur la banquette pour ne pas qu’ils soient blessés par les coups de feu tirés sur la voiture.

Le chauffeur fut coopératif et les emmena jusqu’à l’autre bout de la ville sans qu’ils ne le lui demandent. Lorsque la voiture s’arrêta, le chauffeur se tourna vers eux et sourit.

\- Vous allez payer les réparations j’espère ? Lança-t-il, amusé.

Luhan et Jongdae se regardèrent longuement, puis acquiescèrent, pris de cours.

\- Je vous amène où alors ? Demanda le chauffeur, satisfait.

Jongdae hésita un instant, tourna la tête vers Luhan et prit sa décision. Il donna l’adresse du QG, ils seraient en sécurité là-bas, après tout il était parti pour chercher Luhan, maintenant qu’il l’avait retrouvé il n’avait plus aucune raison de déserter.

Lorsque le taxi se gara, l’horloge affichait 3h36 du matin. Jongdae savait que quelqu’un serait debout, il ne savait pas qui cependant. Il laissa dans la voiture et alla frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s’ouvrit sur le visage de Junmyeon qui écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

\- Jongdae ?! Mais qu’est-ce que-

\- Jun, est-ce que tu aurais un peu d’argent  pour rembourser le taxi ? S’il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il doucement, presque suppliant.

Junmyeon fronça les sourcils et regarda par-dessus l’épaule de Jongdae. Il émit un hoquet de surprise et hocha la tête plusieurs fois, puis courut dans la maison pour chercher de l’argent. Jongdae tourna les talons et aida Luhan à sortir du véhicule, laissant Junmyeon payer le chauffeur de taxi.

Il fit asseoir Luhan sur le canapé et alla lui chercher un verre d’eau et de l’aspirine pour calmer sa douleur, posant ensuite sa main sur son front pour vérifier qu’il n’ait pas de température. Il était inquiet mais il savait que désormais ils étaient en sécurité.

La porte d’entrée se ferma et Junmyeon apparut dans la pièce, soulagé et inquiet à la fois.

\- Jongdae, comment…Commença-t-il, confus.

\- Je l’ai retrouvé, c’est le plus important non ? Lança-t-il, souriant légèrement.

Luhan observait leur échange curieusement.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir tous inquiéter…Marmonna-t-il.

\- Ne t’excuse pas, on a tous eu peur. On ne savait pas ce qu’il s’était passé, tu as disparu sans laisser de trace…juste du sang…on a eu peur que tu…que tu…

\- …sois mort ? Finit Luhan. J’ai bien cru que j’allais y passer honnêtement. Mais apparemment ils avaient besoin de moi…

\- Qui étaient-ils ? Que te voulaient-ils ? Questionna Junmyeon.

Jongdae posa sa main sur l’épaule de son ami.

\- On devrait le laisser se reposer non ? On parlera de tout ça demain, ok ? Proposa-t-il gentiment. Il est épuisé…

\- Tu as raison, désolé. S’excusa Junmyeon. Luhan tu peux monter les escaliers ?

\- Oui, ça va aller. Le rassura-t-il, se levant lentement.

Jongdae s’empressa de le soutenir, l’aidant à marcher. Luhan était encore plus pale que la première fois qu’il l’avait vu, il fallait vraiment qu’il se repose. Jongdae se doutait bien que sa captivité n’avait pas été de tout repos. Lui aussi était curieux, lui aussi voulait des réponses, mais Luhan était son ami et il était blessé, épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Il avait besoin de repos, le reste attendrait.

-Jongdae. L’interpella Junmyeon.

Le plus jeune se retourna vers lui, surpris.

\- Il faudra qu’on parle. Lança-t-il d’un ton dur qui ne laissait place à aucune négociation.

Jongdae se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, il lui devait bien ça. Il devait une explication et des excuses à tout le monde, il le savait. Mais pour l’instant sa priorité était Luhan.

Ils montèrent les escaliers lentement, puis Jongdae guida Luhan jusqu’à leur chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux. Il le fit s’allonger sur le premier lit près de la porte – celui de Jongdae – et ajusta l’oreiller pour ce soit plus confortable.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas la force…Murmura son ami, les paupières déjà closes.

Jongdae prit les devants et alla chercher un gant et une serviette pour le nettoyer sommairement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Luhan s’endormir comme ça. A contre cœur, il le fit asseoir pour le déshabiller, grimaçant lorsque Luhan laissa échapper quelques plaintes de douleur. La peau de Luhan était noire au niveau de son estomac, il avait dû être frappé plusieurs fois et régulièrement à cet endroit, il avait beaucoup de bleus dans le dos aussi et quelques traces jaunes sur les bras – celles-ci plus anciennes visiblement. Jongdae se mordit la lèvre, s’il retrouvait les connards qui lui avaient fait ça…

La respiration de Luhan était régulière et Jongdae comprit qu’il s’était endormi contre lui pendant qu’il le détaillait. Ceci lui arracha un sourire attendri et il le fit se rallonger délicatement. Le bas de coton disparut également et Jongdae rougit lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Embarrassé, il attrapa une couette et recouvrit Luhan avec, le laissant dormir paisiblement. Dieu seul sait depuis quand il n’avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil…

Jongdae prit une douche rapide, se changea, puis s’assit sur le lit de Luhan, disposé à côté du sien. Il s’allongea sur le côté et fixa Luhan, l’observant dormir jusqu’à ce que ses yeux se ferment tous seuls.

 

 

 

 

Luhan dormait toujours lorsque Jongdae se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit, fermant la porte derrière lui, et descendit les escaliers en se frottant les yeux. Il ne savait pas qui était réveillé mais il était encore trop endormi pour s’inquiéter réellement de l’accueil qu’il allait recevoir.

Lorsqu’il passa la porte, un grand silence se fit et il se figea, soudainement nerveux. Ils étaient ses amis c’est vrai, mais ce qu’il avait fait été impardonnable. Faire cavalier seul, s’enfuir du QG sans en parler à personne et assommer un de ses amis…Jongdae avait fait une grave erreur, il le savait, mais il ne regrettait pas. Qui sait ce que serait devenu Luhan s’il ne l’avait pas retrouvé la veille ? Non, Jongdae ne regrettait pas. Du moins, il tentait de s’en persuader.

Minseok fut le premier à briser le silence.

\- Ravi de te revoir en vie Jongdae. Lança-t-il simplement.

Il ne sourit pas et l’estomac de Jongdae se noua. Il avait toujours eu une bonne relation avec le plus âgé, il savait que Minseok était patient et compréhensif mais il l’avait déçu et il le lui faisait savoir. Jongdae baissa les yeux, honteux. Ce n’était que maintenant qu’il se rendait compte des conséquences de ses actes. Il n’eut pas le temps d’y penser davantage cependant, Zitao lui avait foncé dessus pour lui coller une droite.

Choqué, Jongdae s’écroula par terre sous la force du coup.

\- Putain ! Hurla-t-il en se tenant la mâchoire.

\- TAO ! S’écria en même temps Junmyeon.

Quelqu’un s’agenouilla à côté de Jongdae et son regard croisa celui de Junmyeon. C’était ironique quelque part, il avait blessé son ami et c’est lui qui se précipitait à ses côtés pour le défendre et lui venir en aide. Cela le fit se sentir encore plus mal si ce fut possible.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Fit la voix timide de Luhan derrière eux.

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre et tout le monde fixa le nouveau venu comme s’il s’agissait d’une apparition divine – dans un sens ce n’était pas loin de la vérité.

\- Luhan ? Tu es rentré ? Où étais-tu ? Questionna Chanyeol, se précipitant vers son ami.

Le jeune homme, qui avait été plutôt silencieux jusque-là, semblait réellement surpris de voir Luhan. Il s’approcha de lui, n’osant pas le toucher de peur de le blesser ou bien par peur qu’il se volatilise. Luhan lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer. Chanyeol laissa échapper un son entre un sanglot et un rire et se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Doucement… ! S’écria Jongdae. Il est blessé.

Chanyeol se recula vivement et se contenta de caresser les cheveux de leur ami, l’aidant à s’asseoir sur une chaise. Jongdae se releva lentement et s’assit également sur une chaise à côté de Luhan. Celui-ci avait meilleure mine et semblait heureux d’être rentré. Il avait enfilé un sweat-shirt et un bas de pyjama et ses blessures n’étaient pas visibles.

Apaisé, Jongdae colla sa cuisse contre la sienne, il avait besoin de sentir la présence de son ami. Surtout maintenant qu’il devait affronter les regards et les reproches de ses amis.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda Luhan, ses yeux se posant sur Zitao puis Jongdae.

Personne ne répondit immédiatement. Zitao fusilla du regard leur ami et Junmyeon semblait vouloir se fondre dans le décor. Jongdae, lui, restait silencieux.

\- Jongdae voulait te retrouver, il trouvait qu’on ne faisait pas grand-chose pour te chercher alors il a décidé de partir pour essayer de te retrouver, seul, et sans nous en parler. Expliqua doucement Baekhyun, entrant dans la pièce.

Luhan tourna la tête vers lui, étonné par ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Il laissa son ami le prendre brièvement dans ses bras. Ces marques d’affection lui avaient manquées.

\- C’est à peu près ça, à un détail près. Continua Zitao.

\- Tao…Le coupa Junmyeon.

\- Il a assommé Jun avant de partir parce qu’il voulait l’en empêcher. Cracha le plus jeune, ignorant son amant.

Luhan se tourna vivement vers Jongdae, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu as fait ça ?! S’écria-t-il.

Jongdae soupira. Même Luhan semblait déçu et en colère contre lui.

\- Je voulais pas perdre de temps…qui sait ce qu’il te serait arrivé si je n’étais pas venu te chercher…Tenta-t-il de se justifier en bredouillant.

Un petit silence s’installa autour de la table. Lorsqu’il leva les yeux, Minseok le regardait intensément, comme s’il cherchait à trouver des réponses. Son regard passa de Luhan à Jongdae plusieurs fois avant qu’il n’hausse un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que vous aussi vous êtes ensemble et vous ne nous l’avez pas dit ? Essaya Sehun, lançant la question que tout le monde se posait.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! S’énerva Jongdae, serrant la mâchoire.

\- Comment ça vous aussi ? Fit Luhan, confus.

\- Kris et Kyungsoo. Répondit Chanyeol.

\- Oh ? Vraiment ? Je n’ai jamais rien vu…pourtant, ça semble évident maintenant que tu le dis. Commenta Luhan en hochant la tête plusieurs fois.

Kyungsoo se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise d’être au centre de l’attention. Et puis, parler de Kris dans ce genre de circonstance le rendait encore plus triste et nostalgique. Il espérait retrouver Kris aussi. Comme Jongdae avait retrouvé Luhan.

\- Tu es encore faible Luhan, tu devrais aller te reposer. Intervint Minseok. Tu nous expliqueras tout plus tard. Essaie de noter ce dont tu te rappelles.

Luhan acquiesça et la conversation fut close. Ils déjeunèrent sans aborder les sujets qui fâchaient, profitant d’un moment de paix. Jongdae, lui, resta silencieux, gardant les yeux fixés sur la table.

Jongin avait observé la scène sans un mot. Il avait surtout remarqué l’attitude de Chanyeol depuis l’apparition de Luhan. Le jeune homme paraissait…soulagé. Jongin n’aimait pas avoir tort mais il venait de se rendre compte de la bêtise qu’il avait commise. Il avait soupçonné Chanyeol pendant tout ce temps, mais maintenant qu’il le voyait discuter joyeusement avec Luhan, comme avant, il prenait conscience de sa stupidité.

Chanyeol cherchait Luhan. Pendant tout ce temps, c’était ça qu’il faisait la nuit. Il cherchait leur ami. Jongin avait été idiot de penser que le plus âgé les avait trahis. Il avait été le dernier des abrutis avec Chanyeol, le pensant coupable sans aucune preuve. Il avait tiré des conclusions hâtives lorsque le comportement de son ami avait changé du jour au lendemain. Jongin n’avait pas cherché à comprendre, il n’avait pas essayé de lui parler et avait simplement cru que ce qu’il cachait était mal.

Il se sentait con. Vraiment con. Il devait des excuses à Chanyeol, mais aussi à Kyungsoo.   Pendant qu’il perdait son temps à espionner son ami, Chanyeol cherchait Luhan. Jongdae aussi. Jongin se sentait tout petit. Ces amis se battaient pour protéger les membres du clan et lui qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ? Il était méfiant, les soupçonnait et les jugeait sans avoir de preuves.

Comme s’il entendait les pensées de Jongin, Kyungsoo lui lança un regard accusateur. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Il sentit une main attraper la sienne et leva les yeux vers Sehun, celui-ci lui souriant gentiment. Sehun savait tout ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête, il devait avoir compris que Jongin était en train de se blâmer. Reconnaissant, Jongin serra la main de son ami et lui offrit un sourire. Sehun le lui rendit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Tout ira bien, tu verras ! », chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Jongin ne souhaitait qu’une chose : que Sehun ait raison.

 

 

 

 

\- Jongdae…Commença Luhan, à peine la porte fut fermée.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire…Marmonna le plus jeune. J’ai été con ok ? Je sais…c’est juste…savoir que tu étais en danger…ou peut-être même mort…Je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire !

\- Tu es un idiot. Répondit-il.

Un petit silence se fit et Jongdae en profita pour se jeter face la première sur son lit.

\- Ce qu’ils insinuaient…entre…nous…

\- Ne te fais pas d’illusions, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ou quoi que ce soit. Grogna Jongdae. C’est juste que je ne serais pas là sans toi. Avec vous. J’avais une dette envers toi.

Il sentit le lit s’affaisser et la main de Luhan se posa sur sa tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Idiot. Répéta-t-il. Tu ne me dois rien. Si tu es là c’est grâce à toi, pas grâce à moi.

Jongdae ne répondit pas, souriant pour lui-même. C’était Luhan l’idiot. Celui-ci continua de lui caresser les cheveux pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s’allonger à côté de lui, Jongdae se poussant pour lui faire de la place. Peut-être qu’en fait ils étaient tous les deux des idiots.

 

 

 

 

Jongin soupira lourdement avant de s’asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Chanyeol. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui avant de les baisser de nouveau. Grimaçant, Jongin se racla la gorge.

\- Je suis désolé. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Ceci attira l’attention du plus âgé qui releva la tête vers lui pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- D’avoir été con ? Rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Parce que oui tu as été le dernier des cons. Mais je te pardonne. Excuses acceptées. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû douter de toi, ou de n’importe qui…C’est juste que…

\- Je sais, Jongin. Je sais que tu reviens de loin, mais je pensais qu’après tout ce que nous avions vécu tous ensemble tu nous ferais plus confiance. Je n’ai jamais douté de toi, à aucun moment, pourtant j’aurais des raisons n’est-ce pas ? Personne ne sait rien sur toi, même Sehun ne sait pas tout n’est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Jongin ne répondit pas.

\- Arrêtez d’agir comme des gamins. Intervint Kyungsoo. Tous autant que vous êtes. Ce n’est pas le moment de se déchirer, c’est le moment de se serrer les coudes.

Chanyeol offrit un sourire d’excuses à son ami. Il savait que Kyungsoo avait raison. Jongin avait été stupide c’est vrai, mais lui aussi avait mal agi. Il aurait dû en parler au lieu de faire cavalier seul comme Jongdae l’avait fait. Au final, ils étaient tous les mêmes, ils étaient juste trop têtus pour l’admettre.

\- L’ennemi n’est pas dans cette maison. Annonça Minseok, apparaissant derrière eux.

Les membres présents hochèrent la tête. Il était temps de se remettre les idées en place.

 

 

 

 

Luhan raconta tout ce qu’il savait aux membres, c’est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Apparemment, les clans ennemis cherchaient Kris eux aussi. C’était comme une chasse à l’homme. Personne ne savait où était Kris. Les membres ne savaient même pas pourquoi il avait disparu mais une chose était sûre : visiblement ils n’étaient pas les seuls à le chercher. Luhan n’avait rien pu dire d’autre cependant, il ne savait pas ce qu’avait fait Kris pour que tout le monde le cherche aussi activement.

Luhan avait été enlevé pour être interrogé dans un premier temps, puis les ravisseurs avaient décidé de le garder au cas où Kris se montrerait. Mais Kris n’était jamais apparu. Depuis le début Luhan savait que c’était stupide comme idée et qu’il ne se montrerait pas. Bien qu’il en comprenne la raison, quelque part il en voulait à son ami. Qu’avait fait Kris pour créer tout ce merdier ? Il avait quand même failli y laisser sa vie ! Malgré tout, Luhan espérait quand même que son ami soit en sécurité, où qu’il soit.

Minseok interdit à Jongdae ou Luhan de sortir pour quelques temps, par précaution. Kyungsoo non plus, au cas où sa relation avec Kris ne soit parvenue aux oreilles des mauvaises personnes. Le plus jeune en doutait, si ses amis qui eux vivaient avec le couple H24 ne s’en étaient pas rendus compte alors comment d’autres le sauraient ? Il n’avait cependant pas protesté, Minseok avait déjà assez de soucis avec les autres têtes brûlées de la maison…

Chanyeol et Jongin furent désignés pour mener leur enquête, ce n’était pas vraiment la paire idéale sachant que leur relation avait toujours été tendue mais c’était la meilleure option du clan. Ils étaient les plus efficaces, les plus à même à se défendre et à soutirer des informations – à n’importe quel prix.

C’était le début de leur propre chasse à l’homme. Ils étaient bien décidés à être les premiers à retrouver Kris même s’il ne savait pas encore les conséquences que cela entraîneraient.

 

 

 

 

Une balle fusa à côté de sa joue, laissant une traînée de sang sur son passage, et Jongin jura dans sa barbe, se jetant au sol. Chanyeol, qui était caché derrière un mur, lui hurla de trouver une planque, faisant de son mieux pour le couvrir. Jongin se retint de se tourner vers lui pour l’incendier, préférant ramper jusqu’à la prochaine alcôve présente  dans le couloir.

Une fois à couvert, il rechargea son arme et attendit que Chanyeol ait utilisé sa cartouche pour tirer à son tour. Il laissait le temps à son nouveau coéquipier de recharger son arme et se rapprocher.

\- Maintenant ! Hurla Chanyeol.

Jongin sortit de sa cachette et tira. Une balle, deux balles, trois balles. Il arrêta de compter, tirant au hasard jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un entre en collision avec lui, l’entraînant de nouveau à l’abri.

\- Putain t’étais obligé de me rentrer dedans ? Grogna-t-il contre le cou de son partenaire, agacé.

\- Tu crois que j’ai eu le temps de regarder où j’allais en plus ? Marmonna Chanyeol en retour.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Les coups de feu avaient cessé. Le silence régnait et ça n’annonçait rien de bon. Chanyeol semblait partager son avis, il se recula légèrement et tourna la tête vers le couloir, aux aguets. Jongin n’osa pas bouger et ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là qu’il se rendit compte de leur proximité. Chanyeol lui avait foncé dessus et les avait plaqués contre le mur, se collant contre Jongin.

Leurs corps étaient en contact de la pointe de leurs chaussures jusqu’au haut de leurs torses. Jongin étant plus petit, il n’arrivait qu’aux épaules de Chanyeol et pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Dans un autre contexte cela aurait été perturbant et Jongin fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand remarquait-il ce genre de choses ?

Peut-être depuis qu’il ne cessait de suivre Chanyeol du regard, le soupçonnant de trahison, pensa-t-il. C’était devenu une habitude, lorsque Chanyeol entrait dans une pièce il le sentait et tournait la tête vers lui. Il savait toujours dans quel pièce le plus âgé se trouvait, où il était assis à table lorsqu’ils mangeaient, à quelle heure il se douchait, à quel moment il partait se coucher. Jongin se réveillait même parfois en pleine nuit lorsqu’il entendait la porte de la chambre de Chanyeol s’ouvrir.

C’était un peu déconcertant.

…Mais ce n’était pas vraiment le moment d’y penser. Chanyeol lui frappa le torse sans ménagement et Jongin revint à lui. Vraiment pas le moment. Son partenaire lui lança un regard réprobateur et incrédule et Jongin détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Il savait que c’était une erreur à ne pas commettre s’il ne voulait pas y laisser sa vie et mettre en danger son équipier, c’était une des règles fondamentales de ce monde de brute après tout.

Chanyeol lui fit un signe de main, lui indiquant qu’il allait tenter d’approcher. Jongin hocha la tête et se tint prêt. C’était à lui de couvrir Chanyeol. Celui-ci sortit de leur cachette en trombe et courut vers les tireurs, Jongin sortant rapidement derrière lui pour tirer dans le tas et les distraire. Chanyeol s’était baissé, permettant ainsi une meilleure visibilité au plus jeune.

Un homme tomba à terre, touché, un autre, mort. Plus que deux, pensa Jongin. Il changea de stratégie et avança lentement, tirant balle après balle. Il valait mieux se concentrer et viser que tirer toutes ses balles et ne toucher aucune cible maintenant qu’ils étaient d’égal à égal. Il savait qu’ils allaient être à court de munitions.

Chanyeol arriva enfin devant eux et en assomma un avec sa crosse. Le deuxième n’eut pas le temps de se défendre, Jongin lui avait déjà mis une balle entre les deux yeux. Chanyeol se tourna vers lui, croisant le regard froid et calculateur du plus jeune.

\- T’étais obligé de faire ça ? Commenta-t-il d’une voix détachée.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre tant que c’est pas dans ta tête que je l’ai collée ? Répondit simplement  Jongin.

\- Si Sehun te voyait…Soupira-t-il.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil et lui fit signe d’avancer. Chanyeol s’exécuta, mais uniquement car ils avaient une mission et qu’ils ne devaient pas perdre davantage de temps.

Le bureau qu’ils fouillèrent ne leur apporta aucune information concernant Kris, en revanche ils récupérèrent d’autres informations qui leur seraient bien utiles concernant les réseaux de prostitution de la ville. Le clan ne touchait pas vraiment à ce domaine, aucun des douze ne voulant tremper là-dedans – le trafic d’humain n’était pas vraiment leur tasse de thé. Ils faisaient partie de la mafia certes, mais ils avaient tout de même des principes (aussi corrompus qu’ils soient).

\- Lorsque tout sera terminé, j’me ferai une pute. Pour tester. Marmonna Chanyeol, tendant une chemise de documents à Jongin.

Jongin lui rit au nez, souriant en coin.

\- T’as besoin de payer pour sauter quelqu’un toi ? Fit-il, amusé.

\- Je suppose que tu n’as pas ce problème toi. Rétorqua Chanyeol d’un ton sec.

Le plus jeune perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Chanyeol lui lança un regard sceptique, comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Bah toi et Sehun…Répondit bêtement le plus âgé.

Le plus jeune grinça des dents et dégaina son arme, la pointant sur le front de son partenaire, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Chanyeol se rendit immédiatement compte que ce n’était pas la chose à dire, mais il était déjà trop tard.

\- Parle encore une fois de Sehun comme ça et je t’explose la tête. Pigé ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Oh, calme-toi. S’énerva Chanyeol, levant son bras pour éloigner l’arme de sa tête. Tu peux pas réagir comme un adulte ?  

\- Alors dis pas des conneries comme ça. Et parle pas de Sehun. Répondit-il sèchement.

\- Ok, Ok, désolé. Marmonna le plus âgé. Putain…j’vous jure. C’est peut-être ça qui te manque hein…

Jongin choisit de l’ignorer plutôt que de répondre à son insulte, ils étaient partenaires après tout. Et puis Minseok le tuerait s’il tuait Chanyeol. Dommage, ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait parfois.

 

 

 

 

\- Mais sérieusement, toi et Sehun…vous n’êtes pas… ? Tenta Chanyeol une fois qu’ils furent dans la voiture.

\- Bon sang mais tu n’arrêtes jamais ! Non, moi et Sehun rien du tout ! C’est si difficile à croire ? S’écria-t-il, hors de lui.

\- Honnêtement, oui. Se contenta de répondre son partenaire.

Le silence se fit et aucun des deux n’aborda de nouveau le sujet.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun se glissa sur la chaise de bureau en face de Junmyeon, croisant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Junmyeon ne détourna pas les yeux de son écran et attendit qu’il parle mais le plus jeune n’en fit rien, se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Qu’y a-t-il Baek ? Demanda Junmyeon, se tournant vers lui.

\- Je vous ai dit la dernière fois que ça parlait beaucoup dans mon quartier. Commença-t-il. C’est bien plus grave que ce que je pensais, Jun. Depuis l’échec du deal nous ne sommes plus respectés et le doute plane…

\- Je sais. Soupira Junmyeon. Mais ce n’est arrivé qu’une seule fois-

\- Tu sais bien que ça suffit pour nous décrédibiliser ! Le coupa Baekhyun. Ne sois pas naïf, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Il y a quelque chose de plus que je devrais savoir ? Interrogea-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

\- J’ai entendu des rumeurs sur Luhan. Chuchota-t-il. De salles rumeurs même !

Le cœur de Junmyeon loupa un battement et il avala difficilement sa salive. Jetant un regard vers la porte du bureau, il s’assura qu’elle soit bien fermée puis se pencha vers Baekhyun.

\- Je t’écoute. Souffla-t-il, inquiet.

\- Tout le monde sait qu’il a été capturé, certains disent que c’est une balance, qu’il a été payé et a simulé son enlèvement,  et d’autres sous-entendent qu’il est trop faible. Expliqua-t-il calmement, les lèvres pincées. Tu sais comme moi que beaucoup le jugent sur son physique…Je te passe les détails mais c’est pas très joli.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? J’ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu sais Baek. Insista Junmyeon. Qu’est-ce qu’il se dit sur Luhan ?

\- Que c’était la pute de Kris, entre autre. Grimaça le plus jeune. Il ne faut pas qu’il sorte de la maison, Jun. Pour sa sécurité, tant qu’on ne sait pas qui lui en veut, mais aussi pour le protéger des rumeurs stupides qui courent à son sujet. Tu le connais, il va péter un câble. Sans parler de Jongdae…

Junmyeon soupira. C’était bien pire qu’il ne le pensait en effet. Bien qu’il n’y ait pas de leader dans leur clan, celui qui se rapprochait le plus de ce rôle était Junmyeon. Il s’occupait de la paperasse, des tâches administratives du clan, il répertoriait leurs clients, leurs deals, se renseignait sur tout et tout le monde—y compris les membres de son propre clan, il envoyait aussi des taupes dans tous les quartiers et contactaient des informateurs pour suivre les activités underground de la ville. C’était un peu sa spécialité : s’informer, classifier, planifier, surveiller les arrières du clan afin d’anticiper et d’être paré à toute éventualité. Il était en quelque sorte l’airbag des membres du clan.

Junmyeon prenait très au sérieux les rumeurs concernant leur clan et leurs membres. La réputation était ce qu’il y avait de plus important dans ce milieu. Et tous les mafieux étaient prêts à tout pour la conserver.

\- Que peut-on faire ? Demanda Junmyeon.

\- Il faut que Luhan fasse équipe avec Minseok. C’est le plus respecté de nous tous, le plus craint. Tu sais qu’avec son statut de tueur à gage il est pratiquement intouchable, il a des connexions dans le monde entier et tout le monde le sait. Personne ne touchera à Luhan s’ils sont partenaires. Suggéra Baekhyun.

\- Tu y avais déjà réfléchi avant de venir me voir. Commenta Junmyeon, esquissant un mince sourire.

Baekhyun se contenta de rire légèrement, ses muscles se relâchant tandis qu’il se laissait glisser contre le dossier de son siège. Il avait toujours été le plus réactif de tous. Lorsqu’un problème se présentait, Baekhyun trouvait une solution dans les minutes qui suivaient. Il était un peu le cerveau du groupe dans un sens—du moins c’est ce que tout le monde pensait. C’est également la raison pour laquelle il faisait équipe avec Kyungsoo, l’espion de la bande. Kyungsoo se chargeait d’infiltrer les autres clans et gangs pour obtenir des informations puis il les transmettait à Baekhyun afin qu’il prépare un plan d’attaque. Leurs talents s’accordaient parfaitement bien, tout comme leurs personnalités. 

\- Baek, est-ce que tu crois que nous devrions étendre notre business ? Questionna Junmyeon d’un air sombre.

\- Je ne comprends pas, nous sommes déjà influents sur tous les plans…Marmonna Baekhyun. Attends, tu veux dire… ?

\- Je n’aime pas cette idée non plus mais…Je pense que ce serait le moyen d’assurer nos arrières. S’empressa-t-il de préciser.

\- Nous devrions en parler tous ensemble. Se contenta de répondre Baekhyun, mal à l’aise avec le sujet.

Junmyeon détourna le regard et acquiesça.

 

 

 

 

Un grand silence pensant se fit lorsque Junmyeon proposa l’idée d’étendre leur business vers la prostitution et le trafic d’humain.

\- Ils savent qu’on ne baigne pas là-dedans, mais ils ne savent pas la raison. Se justifia-t-il. Avec les récents événements, je pense que ça peut nous mettre encore davantage en danger.

\- En quoi ça nous met en danger puisque nous nous sommes toujours refusés à nous salir les mains de cette façon ? Tu sais très bien ce qu’on en pense Jun ! Répondit Jongin d’un ton sec.

\- Tout ce que je sais c’est qu’actuellement de nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur nous. Ils pensent que nous sommes faibles, Jongin. Tu comprends ce que ça implique mieux que personne non ? Insista-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Autant que j’sorte faire un peu de ménage alors. Rétorqua-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

Sehun lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Jongin se reprit.

\- Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’il y a forcément d’autres solutions ! Marmonna-t-il.

\- Peut-être, mais je n’en vois pas pour l’instant. Soupira Junmyeon.

\- C’est moi qui ai proposé l’idée, les coupa Baekhyun, c’est la seule solution que j’ai trouvée…Il faut frapper un gros coup, et surtout créer la surprise.

Kyungsoo lança regard surpris en direction de son partenaire, ne s’attendant visiblement pas à cette révélation.

\- Mais qui se chargerait de cette branche ? Questionna-t-il.

\- J’avais pensé à Chanyeol et Jongin. Répondit Baekhyun en haussant les épaules.

\- Tiens, ça tombe bien, Chanyeol voulait se faire une pute. Se moqua Jongin.

\- Ta gueule Jongin ! Grommela le concerné.

Minseok se leva de sa chaise soudainement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Avez-vous d’autres idées ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Les rumeurs sont si graves que ça ? Essaya Luhan, resté silencieux jusque-là.

Baekhyun et Junmyeon échangèrent un regard.

\- Oui. Répondit sombrement Baekhyun.

\- Je pourrai aller me renseigner en m’infiltrant quelque part dans les prochains jours. Proposa Kyungsoo.

\- Je peux aussi hacker quelques QG si vous voulez. Ajouta Sehun.

\- Bien, je crois qu’il est clair que personne n’est pour cette idée de prostitution. Conclut Minseok, jaugeant du regard tous les membres.

Le soupir de Baekhyun ne fut pas vraiment discret et il secoua la tête, montrant clairement son désaccord avec cette décision. Il se leva de sa chaise et sortit en trombe de la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Tous les membres se regardèrent sans comprendre, surpris par son attitude. Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre son partenaire. Il était le seul qui pouvait le calmer dans ces moments-là.

\- Il y a autre chose. Commença Junmyeon. Je me disais que ce serait bien que Luhan fasse équipe avec toi Minseok, jusqu’à ce que les choses se calment.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Interrompit Jongdae.

\- Je pense qu’il serait davantage en sécurité. Argumenta le plus âgé.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? Cracha Jongdae, agacé.

\- Ne le prends pas personnellement. Soupira Junmyeon.

\- Comment veux-tu que-

\- Jongdae, arrête de faire ton gamin. Le coupa Chanyeol. Et puis, tu es assigné à résidence n’oublie pas.

Jongdae serra les dents et le fusilla du regard.

\- Je suis encore un homme libre à ce que je sache. Grommela-t-il.

\- Si tu essaies de sortir, on t’enferme quelque part. Le menaça Jongin. Tu es trop instable en ce moment, c’est dangereux pour tout le monde alors tu fermes ta grande gueule et tu restes ici.

\- De quel droit tu me parles comme ça toi ? S’énerva le concerné, se levant brutalement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber sur le sol dans un bruit fracassant.

Jongin se leva également et ils se fusillèrent du regard jusqu’à ce que Minseok donne un coup de poing sur la table, attirant ainsi leur attention.

\- Cessez vos enfantillages. Lança-t-il d’un ton autoritaire. Jongdae, tu restes ici. N’as-tu pas entendu ce qu’a dit Jun ? Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur nous, et 90% d’elles concernent Luhan.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Luhan, inquiet.

Junmyeon baissa les yeux et hocha la tête, incapable d’en dire plus. Heureusement Luhan ne posa aucune question. Un léger malaise s’installa dans la pièce  et il n’y avait aucun doute que les autres membres du clan se doutaient du genre de rumeurs qui circulaient à propos de Luhan.

\- Je suis d’accord. Dit simplement Luhan, le regard éteint.

\- Quoi ? S’offusqua Jongdae, une lueur de déception dans le regard.

\- Jongdae, s’il te plaît. Souffla le concerné.

Son ami se tut et se rassit sans ajouter un mot. Jongin s’assit de nouveau également lorsque Sehun lui tira sur la manche. Chanyeol sourit en coin et Jongin lui fit un doigt d’honneur. Sehun fronça les sourcils face à leur échange, puis secoua la tête en soupirant. Ces deux-là étaient incorrigibles.

\- D’autres changements ? Demanda Yixing.

\- Je préfèrerai que tu restes au QG, Yixing. Tu es notre seul médecin, je pense que c’est plus prudent que tu restes ici au cas où quelque chose arriverait. Lui répondit Minseok.

Yixing acquiesça simplement.

\- On a besoin d’obtenir plus d’informations. Sehun je compte sur toi, je vais également demander à Kyungsoo de partir en mission. Je vais m’occuper de rencontrer les clients en compagnie de Luhan et j’aurai besoin de Chanyeol et Jongin en renfort. Restez tous sur vos gardes c’est compris ? S’exclama Minseok. Ce n’est pas le moment de se disputer les gars, la situation est bien trop sérieuse pour ça.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et la réunion fut terminée.

 

 

 

 

Appuyé contre le mur du couloir, Zitao attendait que Junmyeon sorte de la réunion pour lui parler. Lorsqu’il aperçut son amant, il lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers son bureau, Junmyeon sur ses talons.

\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de marcher sur des œufs avec Luhan, il n’est pas en sucre. Votre silence est rabaissant pour lui. Commenta Zitao lorsque Junmyeon eut fermé la porte.

Il s’appuya contre le bureau de son homme et croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés.

\- On ne doit rien se cacher. Grogna-t-il, visiblement agacé.

\- Je ne me voyais pas dire à Luhan ce que tout le monde pense de lui, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’il a déjà souffert de l’image qu’il renvoie à cause de son physique efféminé. Je ne voulais pas le blesser et aborder le sujet devant tous les membres, je sais à quel point ça peut être humiliant. Se justifia-t-il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

Le regard de Zitao s’adoucit et il s’approcha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent chastement et Junmyeon se détendit, fermant les yeux et cherchant à approfondir l’échange.

\- J’ai besoin de toi Tao. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres rougies.

Le plus jeune n’hésita pas une minute de plus avant de saisir l’arrière de ses cuisses et de le coller à lui, Junmyeon enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leur baiser s’intensifia et Zitao le porta jusqu’à son bureau sur lequel il l’allongea en douceur, ses mains se faufilant déjà sous son haut.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol entendit un grognement étouffé et leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si c’était le moment de baiser, marmonna-t-il.  

\- Ça te ferait peut-être du bien. Commenta Jongin, souriant en coin.

\- Ta gueule. Répliqua la concerné, le fusillant du regard.

Sehun lança un regard interrogatif à Jongin et le tira par le poignet pour l’entraîner à l’étage. Chanyeol attendit qu’ils aient disparu pour grimacer. Lui et Jongin passaient leur temps à s’engueuler ces temps-ci et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- La tension sexuelle entre vous deux est en train de me rendre dingue. Grogna Jongdae. Baisez une bonne fois pour toute putain.

\- QUOI ? Hurla Chanyeol, horrifié.

\- Vous vous foutez sur la gueule sans arrêt, ça cache quelque chose. Continua-t-il. Ça règlerait peut-être les choses.

\- T’es complètement barge…Soupira Chanyeol, secouant la tête. Occupe-toi plutôt de Luhan au lieu de raconter des conneries.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? Répondit Jongdae d’un ton sec. Je te signale que j’ai une copine.

\- Depuis quand ? Lança-t-il, sceptique.

Haussant un sourcil, Chanyeol observa son ami en silence. Jongdae se renfrogna et quitta ensuite la pièce en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Chanyeol le regarda faire sans un mot, surpris par sa déclaration. C’est vrai qu’ils ne parlaient pas vraiment de leurs vies personnelles mais Chanyeol ne comprenait pas pourquoi aucun des membres ne partageait ce genre d’informations. Après tout Junmyeon et Zitao s’affichaient bien en public sans aucune honte, eux.

\- Arrête de rêvasser, on doit y aller ! L’interrompit Jongin. Minseok et Luhan se rendent à un deal et on doit les couvrir.

Hochant la tête, Chanyeol s’étira et se leva pour le suivre, prenant soin d’attraper son arme au passage. Minseok et Luhan les attendaient dans la voiture lorsqu’ils sortirent du manoir. Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent à l’arrière et Minseok démarra en trombe. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, un silence pesant régnant dans la voiture durant tout le trajet.

La tension était palpable et Jongin se prépara mentalement au pire lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Tout deal était potentiellement dangereux mais depuis le départ de Kris le danger était encore plus présent. Jongin savait qu’ils étaient chanceux qu’aucun d’eux n’ait encore été tué jusque-là—même si Luhan y avait échappé de peu.

Chanyeol lui lança un regard lorsqu’ils sortirent de la voiture et Jongin resserra sa prise sur son arme. Il espérait que la chance soit avec eux.

A peine eurent-ils posé un pied dans l’entrepôt qu’ils se firent encerclé par des dizaines d’hommes armés. Jongin se rendit rapidement compte que la chance les avait oubliés. Chanyeol était sur sa droite, posté aux côtés de Minseok tandis que Luhan se tenait derrière le plus âgé, son arme pointée en direction des hommes cagoulés. A eux trois ils protégeaient Minseok, l’encerclant, tandis que celui-ci restait calme et n’avait même pas sorti son arme.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Un homme sortit de l’ombre et s’avança vers lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Lee Jinki, que me vaut cet honneur ? Continua Minseok, d’un ton étrangement calme.

A l’entente de ce nom, Luhan se figea, ses sourcils se fronçant. Lee Jinki était le ravisseur de Luhan, Jongin comprenait que le revoir n’enchantait guère son coéquipier.

\- Je vois que Luhan se porte bien. Quelle chance. Dit-il simplement.

\- Oui, il va bien, merci de t’en inquiéter. Répondit Minseok. Ne me dis pas que tu es seulement ici pour prendre de ses nouvelles ?

\- Bien sûr que non, même si ça me fait énormément plaisir de le voir. Commenta-t-il sournoisement.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit en coin en apercevant Jongin.

\- Tiens, Jongin. Tu es aussi là ? Je suis réellement gâté aujourd’hui. Rit Jinki.

Fronçant les sourcils, Jongin ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Il n’était pas un débutant, il n’allait pas baisser sa garde aussi facilement. Lee Jinki était certes un de leurs ennemis mais Jongin n’avait jamais croisé sa route personnellement. Il avait bien sûr fait un peu de nettoyage dans ses rangs mais rien de plus. C’était bien la première fois qu’ils se retrouvaient face à face.

\- J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu es extrêmement brillant. Je trouve cela bien dommage que ton talent soit gâché avec EXO. Soupira Jinki. J’ai une petite surprise pour toi d’ailleurs.

Quelqu’un sortit de l’ombre à ces mots et Jongin jeta un coup d’œil vers la personne par simple curiosité. Lorsqu’il aperçut la silhouette se rapprocher, son corps se tendit et il tourna la tête pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant.

\- Taemin ? Souffla-t-il, étonné.

\- Jongin ! Le rappela à l’ordre Chanyeol, le voyant baisser sa garde.

Jongin se reprit et détourna les yeux, reprenant sa position et tentant de se concentrer malgré le choc qu’il venait de recevoir. Que faisait Taemin ici ? Le jeune homme était la seule personne encore vivante qui appartenait au passé de Jongin. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu’il faisait là, il lui avait pourtant ordonné de fuir le pays des années plutôt. Jongin avait toujours pensé qu’il était quelque part à vivre une vie normale.

Ses pensées s’embrouillant, Jongin serra la mâchoire. Il ne devait pas montrer son trouble, même s’il savait qu’il était trop tard.

Taemin continua d’avancer vers lui jusqu’à ce que l’arme de Jongin soit pointée contre sa poitrine. Le souffle de Jongin se coupa et il écarquilla les yeux. Son adversaire en profita pour lui ôter son arme, lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes au passage. Jongin se reprit rapidement et se défendit, donnant également quelques coups. Personne ne bougeait tandis qu’ils se battaient à mains nues. Jongin lisait toute la rage de Taemin dans ses prunelles et il ne la comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il là ?

Jongin réussit à prendre le dessus et immobilisa l’homme au sol, face contre terre. Un lourd silence se fit.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici bordel ? Lança Jongin, la respiration haletante.

Il avait essayé de se défendre sans réellement blesser Taemin et cela lui avait demandé plus d’énergie que prévu.

\- Je suis venu te chercher, connard. Grogna Taemin. Tu croyais que m’envoyer aux Etats-Unis et te débarrasser de moi était la solution !

\- Je voulais te protéger…Souffla Jongin, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi es-tu revenu putain ! T’étais en sécurité là-bas !

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Jongin. Et encore moins de ta protection ! Hurla-t-il avant de se dégager violemment de sa poigne.

Jongin tomba lourdement sur le sol et se releva rapidement, faisant face au regard meurtrier que lui lançait Taemin. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

\- Rejoins-nous. Proposa Taemin.

\- Non. Répondit froidement Jongin. Je ne peux pas.

Il serra les poings et recula pour attraper son arme, se remettant en position.

\- Tu vas le regretter. Lança Taemin en lui tournant le dos. La prochaine fois qu’on se croise, je serai ton ennemi.

Le cœur de Jongin se serra mais il ne répondit pas, resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

\- Bon, c’est très mignon tout ça mais je crois que nous avons terminé. Désolé pour votre deal au fait, ils ont décidé de faire affaire avec nous finalement ! Sans rancune ! Se moqua Jinki, leur faisant un signe de main en partant.

Les hommes armés sortirent tous de l’entrepôt et laissèrent Chanyeol, Luhan, Minseok et Jongin seuls.

\- Sortons d’ici, tel que je le connais Jinki a dû laisser un petit cadeau derrière lui. Annonça Minseok.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de sortir et de monter dans leur voiture avant qu’une détonation ne retentisse, l’entrepôt partant en fumée derrière eux.  

 

 

 

  

Lorsque Jongin rentra au QG, Sehun remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n’allait pas. Son regard était lointain. C’était comme s’il avait vu un fantôme. Sehun l’attrapa par la main et le guida jusqu’à leur chambre, le poussant à s’allonger sur le lit avec lui. Posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Jongin, il se lova contre lui, enlaçant sa taille.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Ce que je craignais, que mon passé vienne me rattraper. Répondit Jongin, glissant sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

\- Est-ce que tu vas partir ? Continua Sehun, se mordant la lèvre.

Jongin ne répondit pas et cela ne rassura guère Sehun. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails du passé de Jongin, mais celui-ci lui en avait tout de même assez dit pour que Sehun soit inquiet aujourd’hui. Sehun savait qu’il avait laissé derrière lui des gens importants, des frères pour qui il donnerait sa vie—les propres mots de Jongin, pour les protéger. Si ses « frères » étaient de retour, Sehun était certain que Jongin ne pourrait que se rallier à leur cause, même si cela signifiait tourner le dos au clan.

Sehun savait que Jongin était loyal, la question était envers qui était-il le plus loyal ? Pour quoi serait-il capable de tuer. Sehun avait peur de découvrir la réponse.

 

 

 

 

Sehun décida d’aller parler à quelqu’un. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Minseok ou Junmyeon car ils prendraient certainement des mesures drastiques en sachant la vérité. Sehun ne voulait pas qu’ils s’en prennent à Jongin ou pire qu’ils s’entretuent. Baekhyun n’était pas fiable non plus pour ce genre d’affaires et il avait besoin de quelqu’un qui comprenne Jongin, quelqu’un qui puisse le faire changer d’avis, quelqu’un que Jongin écouterait, et ce quelqu’un c’était Chanyeol.

La relation entre les deux étaient électriques, Sehun le savait, mais au fond ils avaient un profond respect l’un pour l’autre. Ils formaient un bon duo, même si ça n’était pas gagné au départ, tout le monde l’avait remarqué. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés en termes de caractère et de vision des choses mais dans un sens ils se complétaient. Sehun était persuadé que Chanyeol saurait quoi dire à Jongin.

\- Pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça ? Demanda Chanyeol, tirant une latte de sa cigarette.

\- Parce que je pense que tu peux le raisonner. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé aujourd’hui mais je connais Jongin, il est prêt à faire une grosse connerie. Répondit Sehun, serrant les poings.

\- On a croisé un gars, un homme de Jinki du nom de Taemin. Jongin et lui se sont battus, puis Taemin a demandé à Jongin de le rejoindre. Jongin a dit non bien sûr, mais il semblait vraiment perturbé. Tu sais qui est ce gars ? Questionnna-t-il.

\- Quelqu’un pour qui Jongin donnerait sa vie. Lança Sehun, fronçant les sourcils. Tu dois essayer de lui parler.

\- Pourquoi il m’écouterait ? Marmonna Chanyeol, haussant un sourcil.

Sehun lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Quoi ? C’est quoi ce regard ? S’exclama-t-il.

\- Fais pas l’innocent, y’a quelque chose entre vous. Soupira Sehun.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Rétorqua Chanyeol, piqué au vif. En plus, désolé de casser ton coup mais jusqu’à preuve du contraire j’aime les femmes.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ton historique est plein de vidéos porno gay ? Se moqua le plus jeune.

\- Tu fouilles dans mon ordi ? Protesta-t-il.

\- Je suis un hacker, c’est mon job. Rit Sehun, tapotant son épaule. Et je suis au courant pour le numéro que t’appelles très souvent ces derniers mois…

Chanyeol attrapa le col de la veste de Sehun et le plaqua contre le mur violemment.

\- Ne parle de ça à personne, c’est clair. Cracha-t-il, le regard menaçant. Tu as tracé le numéro ? Réponds, bordel !

Sehun secoua la tête vivement, soudainement effrayé. Chanyeol ne réagirait pas ainsi pour un simple plan cul, même avec un homme. Sa réaction disproportionnée attisa sa curiosité.

\- C’est quoi le problème ? C’est qui ce mec que tu appelles ? Demanda-t-il sans se démonter.

\- Comment tu sais que c’est un mec ? Continua-t-il, se pressant davantage contre Sehun.

\- J’ai dit ça au hasard…mais tu viens de le confirmer pour moi. Sourit Sehun.

\- Putain…Jura Chanyeol, le relâchant. Sehun, je déconne pas, parle de ça à personne.

\- Quoi c’est une question de vie ou de mort ou quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Tu n’as pas idée. Répondit sérieusement le plus âgé.

Sehun fronça les sourcils.

\- Et cherche pas à savoir qui c’est. Pour ton bien et celui du clan, reste en dehors de ça. Conseilla Chanyeol.

Sehun hocha la tête.

\- Et pour Jongin ? Tu vas faire quelque chose ? Fit-il, inquiet.

\- Je vais lui parler. Soupira Chanyeol, se massant la nuque.

Satisfait, Sehun tourna les talons.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol attendit que Sehun se soit éloigné pour sortir son portable.

\- On a un problème, Sehun sait que je suis en contact avec quelqu’un de l’extérieur. Dit-il rapidement.

\- Il a tracé mon numéro ? Demanda son interlocuteur.

\- Non, mais tu devrais en changer quand même au cas où…Et change de planque.

\- Ok. J’ai entendu les rumeurs à propos de ce Taemin que vous avez rencontré aujourd’hui, il vient de débarquer ici il y a 4 mois. Avant ça pas de traces de lui. Mais des bruits de couloirs disent qu’il connaît bien Jongin. Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Sehun est inquiet, Taemin serait comme un frère pour Jongin ou une connerie du genre.

\- Tu penses qu’il va nous trahir ?

\- Jongin ? Chanyeol laissa échapper un petit rire. Non. J’ai confiance en lui.

\- Tiens, c’est nouveau ça…

\- Ta gueule. Ne t’y mets pas non plus.

\- Je te connais par cœur, je sais que tu as toujours eu des vues sur Jongin depuis qu’il nous a rejoints. Ecoute, je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander de faire ça mais on doit être sûrs que Jongin ne fasse pas de connerie. Insista l’homme à l’autre bout du fil.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Le tuer ? Railla-t-il.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Jongin fait partie de la famille. Je veux que tu te rapproches de lui et que tu t’assures qu’il ne compromette pas nos plans.

\- C’est pour bientôt ?

\- Oui, quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. En attendant, surveille Jongin, occupe-le, je sais pas, trouve quelque chose.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, pervers. S’indigna Chanyeol.

\- Ce serait la solution la plus simple et la plus efficace…Il vient de retrouver Taemin, il doit se sentir trahi, vulnérable. Tu peux peut-être lui proposer de changer les idées ? Suggéra l’homme.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça marche sur lui…mais je peux essayer.

\- Je suis sûr que tes charmes seront efficaces pour le persuader.

\- Ah, ça n’a pas vraiment marché avec toi pourtant…Marmonna Chanyeol, embarrassé.

\- C’est différent, tu le sais. Chanyeol, je te le demande parce que je sais que tu as de l’affection pour Jongin. Je te ne demanderai pas de le séduire sinon, je ne suis pas aussi salaud que ça. Et puis, vois ça comme une faveur…depuis le temps que tu rêves de te le faire !

\- Connard ! Je raccroche ! Reste envie.

\- Toi aussi, plus que quelques jours Chanyeol, je te le promets.

Raccrochant le téléphone, Chanyeol soupira. Plus que quelques jours et tout serait enfin terminé.

 

 

 

 

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après un long débat pendant le dîner concernant les événements de la journée, Jongin était étalé sur le canapé devant une série débile pour se changer les idées. Chanyeol profita du fait qu’il soit seul pour s’asseoir à côté de lui. Laissant à peine quelques centimètres entre leurs deux corps, il fixa le jeune homme attentivement.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Jongin, agacé par l’attention qu’il lui portait.

\- T’as une sale gueule. Répondit-il, haussant les épaules.

Jongin lui lança un regard noir.

\- C’est ce Taemin c’est ça ? Tenta Chanyeol, surveillant les réactions du plus jeune.

\- C’est rien. Juste une connaissance. Répondit Jongin d’un ton faussement détaché.

Cependant, sa mâchoire se contracta, trahissant son mensonge.

\- Je t’aurais cru si je n’avais pas assisté à la scène de tout à l’heure…Marmonna Chanyeol. Ça n’avait pas l’air rien.

\- Rien qui te concerne. Soupira le plus jeune.

\- Ok. Dit-il simplement.

Jongin lui lança un regard en biais, suspicieux.

\- Tu lâches l’affaire si facilement ? Lança-t-il, méfiant.

\- Si tu veux pas en parler, je vais pas te forcer. Je pensais juste que tu aurais peut-être envie d’en parler avec quelqu’un vu que ça te travaille autant. Confia Chanyeol avec sincérité.

\- Merci. Répondit Jongin en baissant le regard, visiblement surpris.  

C’était le parfait moment pour agir, pensa Chanyeol. Il se mordilla la lèvre, jeta un regard vers la porte et se colla contre Jongin, glissant sa main sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse.

\- Si tu ne veux pas parler…je pourrai peut-être te distraire au moins ? Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il sentit Jongin frissonner et se tendre contre lui, et Chanyeol crut un instant que Jongin allait lui hurler dessus et le cogner mais il n’en fit rien. Les sourcils de Jongin étaient foncés et son regard était paniqué, il semblait réfléchir à toute allure. Bingo, pensa Chanyeol, souriant pour lui-même.

\- Ok. Souffla Jongin, évitant son regard. Mais pas ici.

\- Suis-moi. Murmura Chanyeol.

Chanyeol le guida jusqu’à la salle de contrôle où travaillait Sehun, la seule pièce insonorisée et protégée par une porte blindée.

\- Sehun va nous tuer s’il l’apprend…Grommela Jongin.

\- Espérons qu’il ne l’apprenne pas alors ! Sourit Chanyeol, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Il s’approcha lentement de Jongin, ne le quittant pas des yeux, et le fit reculer jusqu’à un des bureaux. Jongin se stoppa lorsque l’arrière de ses cuisses buta contre le bureau en question et Chanyeol lui lança un sourire carnassier. Agrippant ses hanches, Chanyeol se pressa contre lui et pencha la tête pour embrasser son cou.

\- T’es sûr de toi ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Ta gueule et embrasse-moi !  Gronda Jongin, levant les yeux au ciel.

Chanyeol ne se fit pas prier et captura ses lèvres tendrement. Ce serait peut-être la seule occasion que Chanyeol aurait pour être avec Jongin alors il comptait bien faire durer le moment et le savourer. Jongin, lui, ne semblait pas du même avis. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Chanyeol et insinua sa langue dans sa bouche par la force, une de ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux de Chanyeol pour le guider et ainsi dominer le baiser tandis que l’autre s’attaquait déjà à la boucle de ceinture de son amant.

\- Wow, doucement ! Souffla Chanyeol, quelque peu surpris par son entrain.

\- Chanyeol, fais pas chier. Tu m’as proposé de baiser alors grouille-toi. Cracha Jongin, ouvrant le jean de Chanyeol et l’abaissant jusqu’à mi-cuisse en même temps que son boxer.

\- T’as déjà fait ça au moins ? Questionna Chanyeol.

\- Pas depuis un bail, mais oui. Alors arrête de me traiter comme une fille et baise moi putain ! Jura-t-il.

Hébété, Chanyeol n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Jongin avait déjà enroulé ses doigts autour de son sexe. Il gémit et serra les hanches de Jongin un peu plus fort avant de le soulever pour le faire assoir sur le bureau. Jongin enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Chanyeol et continua de le caresser sans aucune finesse, se léchant les lèvres. Chanyeol grogna, basculant la tête en arrière sous le plaisir, puis reprit ses esprits, déboutonnant le jean de Jongin pour lui rendre la pareille.

\- Est-ce que ça irait plus vite si je te suçais ? Fit Jongin, glissant ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire.

Les paroles du plus jeune eurent l’effet escompté et le sexe de Chanyeol pulsa dans sa main, visiblement intéressé.

\- Oh, on dirait que je n’aurais pas à le faire.  Sourit-t-il en coin. C’est mes mots qui t’ont fait cet effet ou ma bouche  qui est tentante ?

Chanyeol jura dans sa barbe et tira Jongin vers lui, se détachant de son corps pour lui retirer son jean et son boxer violemment, les faisant valser à l’autre bout de la pièce. L’attitude de Jongin le rendait fou, il savait que le plus jeune faisait exprès de le provoquer mais ça marchait comme un charme. Il avait voulu être un gentleman et faire ça bien mais Jongin et son sale caractère avaient tout gâchés. Il aurait dû se douter que Jongin n’était pas le genre à être romantique et doux. En même temps, connaissant le plus jeune, ce n’était pas vraiment étonnant qu’il aime être violent au lit _aussi_.

Jongin gémit lorsque Chanyeol l’embrassa fougueusement, mordant sa lèvre jusqu’au sang, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Tout en ondulant ses hanches contre Chanyeol pour obtenir une friction entre leurs deux érections, Jongin glissa ses mains jusqu’à ses fesses, les malaxant. Chanyeol soupira contre ses lèvres puis rompit l’échange, saisissant les poignets de Jongin, le faisant se retourner dos à lui avant de le plaquer de nouveau contre le bureau. Emprisonné entre la planche de bois et le corps de Chanyeol, Jongin ne pouvait plus bouger. La bouche de Chanyeol s’attaqua à sa nuque qu’il dévora de baisers, mordillant la peau par endroit. Elle glissa ensuite sur ses omoplates tandis qu’il frottait son sexe contre les fesses délicieusement rebondies de Jongin.

\- On n’a ni lubrifiant ni capote. Tu veux faire ça comment ? Questionna Chanyeol, mordillant le lobe d’oreille de Jongin en attendant une réponse.

\- Merde ! Souffla Jongin, arquant son dos et s’appuyant sur ses avant-bras, laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir lorsque le sexe de Chanyeol glissa entre ses globes de chair. Juste…trouve de la lotion ou je sais pas.

\- T’as vraiment envie de ma queue à ce point ? Rit Chanyeol, amusé.

\- Pas forcément la tienne, mais elle fera l’affaire. Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Chanyeol savait que Jongin disait ça pour le provoquer. Le plus jeune aurait très bien pu coucher avec n’importe qui s’il l’avait voulu après tout, mais il avait choisi Chanyeol. Cela voulait certainement dire quelque chose. Du moins, Chanyeol l’espérait.

Il aperçut un pot de crème pour les mains et sourit, triomphant. Jongin ne bougea pas tandis qu’il se détachait de lui pour attraper le pot et Chanyeol se stoppa un instant pour admirer la vue. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’il voyait Jongin à moitié nu, les fesses en l’air, complètement soumis et offert à lui. Jongin tourna la tête et fit la grimace lorsqu’il vit Chanyeol le détailler ainsi, le rouge lui montant aux joues. La position était quelque peu compromettante tout de même.

Chanyeol ne fit aucun commentaire et enduisit son sexe de crème. Elle puait et elle était un peu trop grasse à son goût mais bon il n’avait pas d’autre choix. Se repositionnant derrière Jongin, il roula le t-shirt de celui-ci jusqu’à ses aisselles et fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau chaude pour le distraire, ses doigts plein de crèmes titillant son antre. Jongin se tendit un instant avant qu’il ne bascule sa tête en arrière lorsque Chanyeol insinua un doigt en lui.

\- Dépêche-toi, pas besoin de me préparer cent ans. Haleta-t-il.

\- Si ça fait longtemps ça va te faire un mal de chien…Le prévint Chanyeol, inquiet.

\- Je m’en fous, j’ai besoin de ça. Confia-t-il.

Comprenant ses intentions, Chanyeol soupira. Bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter que Jongin était une sorte de masochiste qui aimait souffrir pendant l’acte. Il retira son doigt et présenta son sexe contre l’intimité de Jongin, s’enfonçant lentement en lui. Jongin grinçait des dents mais ne lui disait pas d’arrêter pour autant, alors Chanyeol ne se stoppa qu’une fois qu’il fut entièrement en lui. Jongin était chaud et étroit autour de lui. C’était encore mieux qu’il ne l’avait imaginé, pensa Chanyeol, se mordant la lèvre. Dommage qu’il ne puisse pas faire durer le plaisir…

Jongin agrippa le bureau lorsque Chanyeol débuta un lent va-et-vient, prenant garde à ne pas blesser le plus jeune. Ses mains caressèrent les hanches de Jongin tendrement pour l’apaiser tandis que sa bouche traçait des arabesques sur la peau de son dos. Une fine pellicule de sueur était apparue sur le corps de Jongin et Chanyeol savait qu’il n’était pas en reste, son bassin claquant les cuisses et les fesses de Jongin à chaque coup de reins.

\- Plus fort ! Gémit Jongin.

Chanyeol se redressa, prit appui sur les épaules de Jongin et accéléra le rythme, ses coups de bassin se faisant plus brutaux, plus secs. Jongin haletait et gémissait sous lui sans s’arrêter, son corps suivant les mouvements de Chanyeol comme une poupée désarticulée. Jongin laissait tout le boulot à Chanyeol, se contant d’écarter les jambes et de le laisser mener la danse. Jongin aimait contrôler et ne faisait confiance à personne, c’était quelque peu étrange pour Chanyeol de le voir ainsi, si vulnérable, s’offrant entièrement à Chanyeol. Au début, Jongin avait été dominant, Chanyeol avait même cru que les rôles seraient inversés mais Jongin ne semblait pas vouloir contrôler aujourd’hui. Une autre fois peut-être.

Jongin ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l’orgasme entre les coups butoirs de Chanyeol contre sa prostate et son sexe frottant contre le bureau à chaque va-et-vient. Il se déversa contre le bois et son propre ventre dans un cri rauque, ses muscles se contractant autour de Chanyeol.

\- Putain ! Cria Chanyeol, agrippant les hanches du plus jeune pour le maintenir en place.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retirer qu’il jouissait contre les fesses de Jongin, pris par surprise par les sensations que lui avait procuré l’orgasme de Jongin. Jongin ne bougeait pas, reprenant sa respiration, et Chanyeol en profita pour déposer un baiser sur le bas de ses reins. Il chercha ensuite un mouchoir pour essuyer les traces de son orgasme sur la peau de Jongin et aida le plus jeune à se redresser lentement.

\- Merde…Souffla-t-il en voyant les marques rouges sur les cuisses et le ventre de Jongin.

Jongin lui arracha le mouchoir des mains et s’essuya.

\- C’est bon, je te l’ai demandé non ? Marmonna-t-il. 

Chanyeol attrapa son poignet et le tourna vers lui, effleurant les marques de sa main libre. Jongin grimaça mais ne recula pas.

\- Tu devrais mettre quelque chose dessus, tu vas avoir des bleus. Conseilla Chanyeol, inquiet.

\- Hey, me regarde pas comme ça. C’est vraiment rien. Mon cul me fait dix fois plus mal si ça peut te rassurer…Sourit-il en coin.

Chanyeol esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Jongin écarquilla les yeux et ne répondit pas au baiser.

\- Quoi ? Tu embrasses les mecs qu’avant de coucher ? Chuchota Chanyeol, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi on s’embrasserait maintenant ? Fit Jongin, confus.

Soupirant, Chanyeol se recula et ramassa ses vêtements pour les enfiler.

\- J’ai pas envie que ce soit juste une fois comme ça…sur le moment. Confia Chanyeol, regardant Jongin dans les yeux. Je veux plus.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu’on baise encore ? Interrogea le plus jeune.

\- Je veux être le seul avec qui tu couches. Répondit Chanyeol. Le seul.

Jongin leva les mains en l’air, paniqué.

\- Wow, attends. Qu’est-ce que tu me demandes exactement là ? Bredouilla-t-il.

\- D’être avec moi. Avoua Chanyeol.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête, incrédule, et se rhabilla à la vitesse grand v.

\- J-Je peux pas. C’était pas ce que tu m’as dit…C’était pas prévu. Tu peux pas me demander ça Chanyeol. Paniqua-t-il, se ruant vers la porte pour sortir. Désolé.

Chanyeol le regarda partir sans un mot. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, il l’avait fait sur un coup de tête et ça avait été stupide de sa part. Bien sûr que Jongin ne voudrait pas être avec lui, dans le contexte dans lequel ils étaient c’était impensable. Si seulement Chanyeol pouvait tout lui dire, peut-être serait-ce différent…Plus que quelques jours, pensa-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée. Chanyeol espérait que lorsque tout serait réglé Jongin reconsidérerait sa réponse.

 

 

 

 

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Chanyeol passa la porte de la cuisine tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Jongin mais celui-ci secoua la tête, le regard dur.

\- Sehun nous a dit que tu contactais quelqu’un de l’extérieur. Lança Junmyeon, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Est-ce que tu nous as trahi ? Continua Minseok calmement.

\- Quoi ? Mais c’est insensé ! Pourquoi je vous trahirai ! S’énerva Chanyeol, agacé.

\- Chanyeol ne ferait jamais ça. Intervint Kyungsoo.

\- Alors qui est ce mec que tu appelles tous les jours ? Tu as dit à Sehun que ce n’était pas ton amant. Continua Junmyeon.

Chanyeol se laissa tomber sur une chaise, soupirant.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais je vous assure que ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez. Se défendit-il.

\- On a besoin de preuves Chanyeol. Insista Baekhyun.

Hésitant, Chanyeol sortit son portable de sa poche. Il chercha dans ses contacts et mit le haut-parleur, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

\- Chanyeol ?

\- Hey, Kris...Désolé mais j’ai été découvert…

Tous les regards fixèrent le téléphone, abasourdis. Kyungsoo se leva de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il ancra son regard plein d’animosité dans celui de Chanyeol.

\- Bande de fils de pute. Grogna-t-il.

\- Kyungsoo ?! Fit Kris. Merde, bébé…T’énerve pas s’il te plaît, j’avais pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi Chanyeol était le seul au courant ? Cracha-t-il.

\- C’est mon coéquipier…On…a découvert certaines choses. On n’avait pas le choix les gars. Je suis désolé. Parlons-en quand je rentrerai, ok ? Les gars ? Appela-t-il.

\- Tu as beaucoup d’explications à nous donner, Kris. Répondit Minseok, visiblement remis du choc.

\- Oui, je vous expliquerai tout, promis. Ecoutez, je vais rentrer, attendez-moi et s’il vous plaît n’en voulez pas à Chanyeol. C’est moi qui l’ai entrainé là-dedans. Expliqua-t-il.

\- On t’attend. Fais attention à toi. Fit Chanyeol, quelque peu inquiet pour son ami.

Un silence pesant s’installa et Chanyeol garda les yeux rivés sur son portable. N’était-ce pas trop tôt ? Il espérait que tout se passerait comme prévu. Il s’en voudrait tout sa vie s’il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Kris à cause de sa négligence.

\- C’est quoi ce bordel…Marmonna Baekhyun.

\- Faut que j’aille faire un tour. Lança Jongin, se levant brutalement.

Chanyeol écarquilla les yeux et bondit sur lui, agrippant son poignet avec force.

\- Reste-là. S’il te plaît. Le supplia-t-il.

\- J’ai juste besoin de prendre l’air. Répondit Jongin, surpris.

Le plus âgé hésita un moment avant de le lâcher. Jongin l’observant longuement.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas que je sorte ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas, c’est juste que…Taemin…Bégaya-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur que j’me barre avec l’ennemi c’est ça ? C’est un peu ironique venant de ta part…Se moqua-t-il.

\- Jongin. Sérieux. Fais pas de conneries. Insista Chanyeol, se mordant la lèvre.

Jongin leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Cependant, comme s’il venait de réaliser quelque chose, il se stoppa net une fois devant la porte d’entrée et se retourna lentement.

\- C’était pour ça. Dit-il.

\- Quoi ? Fit Chanyeol, confus.

\- Hier. C’était parce que tu avais peur que je parte avec Taemin c’est ça ? Demanda Jongin, haussant le ton.

\- Il s’est passé quoi hier ? Les interrompit Sehun.

\- C’est pour ça que tu m’as baisé ? Continua Jongin, ignorant Sehun et les cris de surprise de ses amis face à cette révélation. T’avais peur que je vous trahisse ? Tu voulais gagner du temps jusqu’à ce que Kris revienne, c’est ça ? Réponds !

Chanyeol serra les poings et détourna le regard. Ce n’était pas uniquement pour ça mais ce serait mentir de dire que ce n’était pas la principale cause.

\- Tu me dégoûtes putain. Ce que tu as dit après, c’était aussi un mensonge ? Souffla-t-il, le regard dans le vide.

\- Jongin…Je…

\- Cesse de jouer la victime Jongin. Chanyeol a peut-être été maladroit mais il n’aurait pas couché avec toi juste pour ça. Il a toujours été intéressé par toi mais tu t’es rapproché de Sehun et ton sale caractère n’a pas facilité les choses. Grommela Kyungsoo. Maintenant lâche cette porte, et viens attendre Kris avec nous.

Contre toute attente, Jongin obéit, serrant les poings. Il donna un coup d’épaule à Chanyeol en passant et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ignorant tout le monde.

\- Merci…Chuchota Chanyeol à Kyungsoo.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je l’ai pas fait pour toi mais pour Jongin. Quant à toi, tu me dois des explications. Je ne suis pas prêt d’oublier ce que vous m’avez fait subir Kris et toi, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous pardonner. Avoua-t-il, le regard triste.

Les épaules de Chanyeol s’affaissèrent. Quel merdier.

 

 

 

 

L’attente fut longue. Chanyeol se mordillait les ongles en fixant l’horloge et la porte, son regard faisait des allez retour incessants entre les deux. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon en silence, près de la porte.

Lorsqu’un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, Chanyeol sauta du canapé et se rua vers la porte avant d’être stoppé par Minseok. Celui-ci venait de s’interposer entre Chanyeol et la porte, l’empêchant de l’ouvrir.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, qui nous dit que ce n’est pas un piège ? Grommela le plus âgé.

Grinçant des dents, Chanyeol croisa les bras et détourna les yeux. Minseok avait raison, il s’était emballé un peu trop vite mais il était hors de question qu’il ne l’avoue. Tous les membres étaient debout, sauf Kyungsoo qui restait sagement assis sur le canapé, l’air désintéressé. Chanyeol espérait que ce n’était qu’un acte. 

Jongin sortit son arme de son étui et enleva la sécurité, se mettant en position face à la porte. Chanyeol le regarda faire, hébété, puis en fit de même lorsque Junmyeon lui lança un regard noir. Minseok s’approcha de la porte tandis qu’ils se mettaient tous en position, sauf Sehun qui resta en retrait derrière Jongin. Sehun était le seul qui ne possédait pas d’arme et n’avait jamais appris à s’en servir.

Quelqu’un toqua à la porte. Minseok aperçut Kris devant la porte, mais il semblait étrangement nerveux. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Préparez-vous. Je le sens pas. Marmonna-t-il, déverrouillant la porte.

A peine eût-il entrouvert la porte qu’un coup de feu retentit. Minseok s’écroula au sol sans un cri, se tenant l’épaule droite. La porte claqua contre le mur et Kris fut poussé à l’intérieur, une arme pointée contre son dos par Taemin.

\- Bonjour, désolé du dérangement, mais on a trouvé quelque chose qui vous appartient sur la route ! Chantonna Jinki.

Totalement décontracté, l’homme entra dans la pièce avec les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Son regard fit le tour du salon, puis il s’arrêta sur Jongin. Celui-ci ne détachait pas son regard de Taemin qui souriait en coin, son arme pointée sur la nuque de Kris, son autre main agrippant son épaule pour le maintenir en place.

\- Mon cher Jongin, quelle magnifique expression. Sourit-il. Je suis bien content d’avoir croisé la route de Taemin.

Jongin sentit Sehun se rapprocher de lui et agripper son T-shirt. Malheureusement, Jinki sembla le remarquer aussi. 

\- Tiens, n’est-ce pas le jeune prodige. Oh Sehun. Continua-t-il, s’avançant vers Sehun.

Grinçant des dents, Jongin pointa son arme sur Jinki, le dissuadant d’avancer.

\- Jongin. L’interpella Chanyeol.

\- Ecoute ton ami et baisse ton arme. Je ne voudrai pas qu’il arrive malheur à l’un de vous. Menaça Jinki.

A contre cœur, Jongin s’exécuta et baissa son arme. Jinki s’approcha de lui et lui prit l’arme des mains, la balançant plus loin. Sa main se posa sur la joue de Jongin, qu’il caressa tendrement, tandis que Jongin le défiait du regard avec hostilité.

\- Je comprends que Taemin ait fait tout ce chemin pour te récupérer. Souffla-t-il, son attention se dirigeant ensuite vers Sehun.

Celui-ci se figea, paniqué. Jinki sourit en coin et leur tourna au tour, sans toucher Sehun. Il avait bien compris que s’il le faisait, Jongin deviendrait fou et complètement incontrôlable. Jinki était un homme intelligent, il avait observé Jongin et il connaissait désormais son passé grâce à Taemin. Le plus jeune n’avait plus de secrets pour lui.

\- Je suis venu chercher Jongin. Annonça-t-il, ancrant son regard dans celui de Minseok, celui-ci toujours immobile au sol.

Luhan l’avait rejoint, le maintenant contre lui, tandis que Jongdae lui faisait un garrot pour stopper les saignements. Seuls Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Yixing et Zitao restaient en position, leurs armes pointés sur les ennemis.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par Jongin ? Pour Taemin ? Interrogea Junmyeon.

\- Pas seulement, disons que ses talents me seraient bien utiles. Répondit Jinki. J’ai appris des choses très intéressantes à son sujet. Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble.

Jongin fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir à Taemin. Il était le seul au courant. Taemin l’avait trahi en dévoilant tous ses secrets visiblement.

\- Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?! Hurla-t-il en direction de son ancien ami.

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu reviennes à mes côtés. Cracha Taemin. Même à tout détruire autour de toi. Même à te détruire toi. Je veux retrouver l’ancien Jongin.

\- Il n’existe plus. S’énerva-t-il, avançant d’un pas.

La prise de Sehun sur son t-shirt le fit se stopper et il se recula immédiatement pour protéger le plus jeune. Taemin fronça les sourcils. Paniqué, Jongin jeta un coup d’œil vers l’escalier. Si seulement il pouvait couvrir Sehun pour qu’il s’enfuie à l’étage et s’enferme dans la salle de contrôle…Chanyeol hocha la tête de façon imperceptible, comprenant son intention, et Jongin pivota son corps, entraînant Sehun avec lui. 

\- Maintenant ! Hurla Jongin.

Sehun sprinta vers les escaliers et disparût de leur champ de vision. Chanyeol s’était également rapproché de Jongin pour faire écran, empêchant ainsi Taemin de tirer sur le plus jeune. Jinki afficha un air contrarié.

\- Il est si important que ça pour toi ce gamin ? Demanda-t-il à Jongin.

Jongin ne répondit pas, restant droit comme un i à côté de Chanyeol.

\- Je vois. Continua-t-il. Maintenant que ton protégé est en sécurité, je suppose que tu ne vois pas d’inconvénient à ce que je fasse un peu de ménage.

Les yeux de Jongin s’écarquillèrent tandis que Taemin forçait Kris à se mettre à genoux devant lui.

\- Le touchez pas, bande de connard. Grogna Kyungsoo, resté silencieux jusque-là.  Ou je vous jure que j’décharge mon flingue sur vous.

Taemin pencha la tête sur le côté et poussa Kris face contre terre, visant sa tête.

\- Ne me tente pas. Répondit-t-il en souriant.

\- Taemin. L’interrompit Jinki.

Le bras de Taemin dévia de trajectoire. Il visa Baekhyun, puis Kyungsoo, Zitao, Yixing, Jongin, et s’arrêta sur Chanyeol. Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur son arme, le défiant du regard. Jongin se glissa devant lui et Taemin sourit en coin.

\- Tu es trop prévisible, Jongin. Se moqua-t-il. C’est dangereux, tu devrais le savoir.

Secouant la tête, Taemin pointa son arme sur Junmyeon, puis Minseok. La respiration de tous les membres se coupa. Le coup partit. Jongdae s’écroula au sol. Les yeux se Luhan restèrent grand ouverts.

\- J-Jongdae…Souffla-t-il.

Jongin ne quittait pas des yeux le corps inerte et sans vie de Jongdae, gisant sur le planché. Taemin avait changé sa trajectoire au dernier moment et avait tiré une balle dans la tête de leur ami. De sang froid.

\- Pourquoi était-il votre cible ? Demanda froidement Jongin.

Taemin n’avait pas tiré au hasard. C’était une exécution en bonne et due forme. Tout le reste n’était qu’une mise en scène, Jongin en était certain.

\- Je n’aime pas les gens qui se mêlent de mes affaires. Rétorqua Jinki. Votre ami était devenu un peu trop proche d’une de mes…protégées*.  Maintenant, le reste dépend de toi Jongin.

Lançant un regard désespéré vers Luhan qui fixait Jongdae, pétrifié, Jongin se fit une raison. Il était hors de question que quelqu’un d’autre soit blessé, ou pire tué, à cause de lui. La démarche peu assurée, il se dirigea vers Taemin.

\- Allons-nous-en. Dit-il simplement.

\- Jongin ! Cria Chanyeol, s’avançant vers lui.

Jongin s’empressa de s’interposer entre l’arme de Taemin et le corps de Chanyeol lorsque Taemin la pointa vers son partenaire.

\- Chanyeol. C’est bon. Gronda-t-il, lui lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Vaincu, Chanyeol recula. Il se détestait d’être aussi impuissant mais il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de tous leurs amis pour s’interposer, même si cela signifiait qu’il devait laisser ces monstres s’enfuir et emmener Jongin avec eux. Chanyeol évita de regarder le corps sans vie de Jongdae. En vérité, il était fou de rage et terrifié. Fou de rage contre ces salauds qui venaient d’abattre froidement un de ses amis et en blesser un autre, et terrifié pour Jongin, puis pour lui et le reste du clan. Chanyeol ne savait pas s’ils se relèveraient d’une telle attaque, de la mort de Jongdae et de l’absence de Jongin.

Tous les membres restèrent immobiles tandis que Jinki, Taemin et Jongin passaient la porte, la refermant derrière eux dans un claquement sonore. 

Baekhyun s’écroula à genoux en premier, choqué, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Kyungsoo se précipita vers Kris pour vérifier qu’il ne soit pas blessé, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Chanyeol, lui, abaissa son arme et garda les yeux rivés sur la porte fermée, priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu’un mauvais rêve. Junmyeon se précipita vers Minseok pour l’aider à se relever et faire pression sur sa blessure, il perdait beaucoup de sang et son teint était livide. Luhan était en état de choc, tremblant comme une feuille tandis que Zitao se penchait vers Jongdae pour lui fermer les yeux et soulever son corps pour l’éloigner de sa vue. 

Ce fut Yixing qui vint poser sa main sur l’épaule de Chanyeol, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Tu devrais aller voir si Sehun va bien. Il doit être mort d’inquiétude. Dit-il doucement.

Chanyeol hocha la tête et monta les escaliers comme un automate. Il se sentait vide. Pourtant, il ne devait pas faiblir, ce n’était pas le moment. Loin de là. Il devait rassurer Sehun, et trouver un moyen de ramener Jongin le plus vite possible. Lorsqu’il toqua à la porte, celle-ci s’ouvrit tout de suite et Sehun se jeta dans ses bras.

\- J-J’a-ai t-tout v-vu ! Sanglota-t-il. J-Jongdae…J-Jong-in…

Luttant pour contrôler son émotion, Chanyeol le serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux lentement, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Il ne savait pas qui il cherchait réellement à rassurer, Sehun ou lui-même.

 

 

*prostituée


End file.
